Harry Potter and Hogwarts Heirs
by CJWillis9
Summary: Harry and three other people are found out to be the Lost Heirs of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

The residences of Privet Drive were all taking advantage of the good weather. Most were either cutting their lawns or washing their cars. There was only one person out hidden under a tree, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter lay under a large tree, in the back garden of number four Privet Drive. He had jet-black hair, which was stuck up at angles and emerald green eyes. Upon his forehead lay a thin scar, like a lightning bolt.

There was something very special about Harry Potter. Something that everyone of Privet Drive thought was something children read in books. Harry Potter was a wizard. Harry Potter lay daydreaming, staring at the foot of a bench. Only recently, someone that was a second father, to Harry, had died by falling through a magical veil.

_"Stop thinking about that!"_ thought Harry angrily.

Harry had been thinking about his Godfather's death all summer. He had to keep telling himself to stop thinking about the death. After the tragic death, Harry had been losing his temper more often than normal. He argued non-stop with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, though almost every time got into a fight with his cousin Dudley.

One night Harry laid awake in bed, this was a normal thing for Harry. He had not dared go to sleep, because every time he did, he would see the death of his Godfather. He lay forcing his eyes to stay open, when a flash of red and gold appeared in his room.

When Harry had focused his eyes from the flash, he found a letter and a single red and gold feather. Harry instantly knew that this was from his headmaster and that the feather was from a Phoenix, Fawkes.

Harry had fallen out with his headmaster. Harry had discovered a prophecy and the truth to his life. Harry had argued with his headmaster, who kept saying things that made it all worse.

Harry opened the letter grudgingly and once he read the words he threw it down angrily and punched the wall next to him. It read:

_Dear Harry,  
I understand that you are not in the best of moods with me. However, I quite understand your anger and I repeat that I am sorry for Sirius's death. I am going to give you some advice. Do not mourn Sirius's death; it will only make things worse. I know you will get angry for me saying that. Though I hope, you are more cheerful, when I say that I and some other Order members shall pick you up tomorrow. Have your things ready for noon, we will not be late. We have a few issues to deal with before we take you back to the Burrow._

See you soon,  
Albus Dumbledore. 

After Harry threw the letter and punched the wall, he thought back to the letter. He knew that Dumbledore meant well, he should not mourn Sirius. Harry knew he would not go to sleep, so he got off his bed and circled his room, collecting his possessions and placing them into his trunk.

Harry soon later dropped off to an uneasy sleep. He had the familiar nightmare. He watched Sirius fall, in what seemed slow motion. Then he suddenly awoke to the banging of his bedroom door.

"GET UP BOY. YOU HAVE BREAKFAST TO MAKE!" snapped Uncle Vernon nastily.

Harry breathed heavily; he did not feel much to another argument. He pulled on some fresh clothes and walked downstairs. Harry could hear the usual complaining voice of his Uncle.

"They're always saying someone is out their, who is a threat. Look at that Sisius or who ever he is. Look what he was, he was one of _them. _Had to be that boy's Godfather. You know Petunia we could hand them Harry and he can give them that murderer," said Vernon eagerly.

"They know Harry wouldn't tell them. Harry is a threat to them. It is because he is Dumbledore's right-hand man. The Ministry cannot place a finger on him," said Petunia slowly.

"If the boy is Dumbledore's right-hand man, does that mean he is as powerful?" asked Vernon curiously.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Harry is just a vital part of _their_ world. He has to be at the right age before they can make him any more powerful," replied Petunia simply.

Harry was shocked to be hearing his Aunt and Uncle talk about the magical world. Harry pushed the kitchen door open and looked at one to the other. They looked back slightly nervous. Uncle Vernon tried to hide it by covering his face behind his newspaper and ordering Harry to work.

"The pan is ready. I don't want any burnt bacon on my sandwich and I want eggs!" snapped Vernon aggressively.

"I never burn it. I am probably a better cook than any one in this household. It's all down to you lot forcing me to cook!" said Harry sourly.

"YOU WILL WORK FOR A ROOM IN THIS HOUSE!" yelled Vernon dangerously, slamming his paper down.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ARGUING WITH ME. I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU OR ANY OF YOUR FAMILY. SINCE I WAS PLACED IN YOUR CARE, YOU HAVE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT. I WON'T HAVE IT ANY MORE!" shouted Harry angrily.

This is exactly what Harry did not want to happen. He really wanted to know what the Dursley's knew about the magical world and Dumbledore. Harry stared dangerously at his Uncle Vernon and then walked to the kitchen, where he began to cook.

Aunt Petunia stared out onto next door's garden whilst washing the pots. Harry cooked some bacon and eggs, his eyes furrowed. Uncle Vernon picked up his newspaper and began to chomp into a bacon sandwich, which Harry had just handed him.

"Yet another mysterious death. Somewhere in Devon, no one knows the cause of death. They say that the person was discovered with an expression of shock," said Uncle Vernon, through a mouthful of egg.

"It's got to be something to do with _their _world." said Aunt Petunia simply.

"What do you two know about me and Dumbledore?" asked Harry instantly.

Harry watched as both their faces fell. He could see Uncle Vernon's face lose colour rapidly. Aunt Petunia covered her mouth with a towel and stared at Vernon. Uncle Vernon recovered from his shock and answered.

"Only what we need to know," replied Vernon hoarsely.

"Tell me!" said Harry firmly, staring directly at Uncle Vernon.

"All we know is that Dumbledore would die for your life. We know that if you died, then the world would fall under the power of an evil man," said Aunt Petunia hurriedly, then screaming as though she was in pain.

Her face had gone full of surprise. She looked at Vernon apologetically and turned back to her washing. Harry knew all of this; he had heard it in the prophecy. Harry knew he was not going to get anything else out of Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, so he left the kitchen and retired to his bedroom.

Harry lay on his bed, watching his clock move slowly. He was begging it to hurry up. He wanted to leave this place; he wanted to be with his friends. Once it came to eleven thirty, Harry scanned his room for any forgotten possessions. As he packed the last of his things, he heard a soft knock on the front door.

Harry jumped out of his bed so quickly, he fell to the floor. He grabbed the handle of his trunk and dragged it down the stairs. As he stopped at the bottom step, he watched Uncle Vernon open the door.

Stood there was the elder figure of Albus Dumbledore and at least twenty-five other people, who were obviously Order of the Phoenix members. The Order of the Phoenix was an organisation of Dumbledore's. They fight against the Dark Arts.

"Ah Harry, so glad to see you. I must discuss a few things with you, before we head to the Burrow. If I am allowed to enter that is." said Dumbledore softly, looking to Aunt Petunia's nervous expression to Uncle Vernon's angry one.

Harry was sure he saw a few veins pulse in Uncle Vernon's neck. Then Dumbledore slowly strolled into the hall. Half the Order members followed whilst the rest stayed in their positions. Dumbledore watched the Dursley's and then breathed heavily.

"I take it I am not going to be invited into your household. I shall make myself at home, if that is alright with you?" said Dumbledore calmly.

The Dursley's eyed Dumbledore as though he was a piece of unwanted dirt. Dumbledore smiled and walked into the living room, closely followed by the Order members. As Harry, Dumbledore and the Dursley's entered the living room, the Order members surrounded the house.

"Well Harry, I am here to obviously take you for the rest of the summer. However, I must discuss some things. These things include Sirius." said Dumbledore softly, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry moved uneasily and then stared down at his feet. Dumbledore sighed silently and then continued with what he was saying.

"After Sirius's death we found a will. It includes yourself and various other people. We must deal with the will before we go anywhere. There are a few other things that shall be needed to discuss, concerning the Ministry," explained Dumbledore calmly.

Harry said nothing. He continued to stare at his feet. Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue, however Uncle Vernon interrupted him.

"This Sirius bloke is dead?" asked Uncle Vernon bitterly.

Dumbledore nodded slowly and turned back to Harry. He looked at him apologetically and once again opened his mouth to speak. However, once again, Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"You know what that means boy? It means you cannot go to him when you disagree with something. It means you can't go to that worth-less murderer for help," said Uncle Vernon nastily.

Harry stood up aggressively and advanced on his Uncle. With one big sweep, Dumbledore had pushed Harry back into his seat and was now stood in front of Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon cowered and curled up against Aunt Petunia. Dumbledore's face was nothing less than rage and danger. There was no twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, just fury. Harry was sure that any man would cower at the sight of the elder man's face.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT. HE WAS NOT A MURDER, THOUGH YOU JUST MIGHT MEET ONE ANYTIME SOON. NOW KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BEFORE IT'S PERMANENTLY CLOSED!" yelled Dumbledore angrily, waving his wand at Uncle Vernon.

Instantly Uncle Vernon's mouth was sealed by a piece of tape. Uncle Vernon pulled at it with all his might, however it did not move. Dumbledore returned to his former seat and calmed at the site of Harry.

"Thank you. You do not understand how many times I have argued with them. I didn't think I would be able to keep it to an argument and not turn it into a fight." said Harry slowly, smiling weakly at Dumbledore.

"Well Harry, we shall start off with Sirius's will. We can get that out of the way. First, Sirius wanted you to have Grimmauld Place; he said that the Order is to use it until the war is over. The house comes with everything inside of it," said Dumbledore slowly.

"I-I d-don't want to g-go back there." stuttered Harry seriously, a lump appearing in his throat.

"I understand how you feel, however, once this war is over you shall be glad to have a place of your own. Secondly, Sirius wanted you to have half of what ever is in the Black Family fortune. The third is for you to take over anything that the Black Family were part of. I shall give you a list of things, all will be of some use to you." explained Dumbledore softly, his twinkle back.

Harry felt his tongue tighten and lock into place. At the sound of Sirius's last wishes, Harry felt like crying. All he could force out of him was a simple nod. Dumbledore gave a weak smile and then continued.

"The Ministry of Magic have realised they were wrong and now there is a new Minister. As of your current situation, you are permitted to use magic out of school. The Ministry have also issued you an Order of Merlin, for your notification of the world of the rise of evil." continued Dumbledore cheerfully, smiling wider.

"Okay, can we go now?" asked Harry hopefully, getting out of his seat.

"Yes we may. Grab my left arm and we shall go to the Burrow. Tonks will get your luggage," replied Dumbledore happily, sticking his left arm out.

Harry gripped tightly and waited for something to happen. Instantly Harry felt a squirmy feeling around his body. He began to spin and images zoomed in and out of sight.

Once Harry felt as though he was going to pass out, he felt solid ground beneath his feet. Once his eyes came into focus, he saw a familiar kitchen. The kitchen of the Burrow.

Harry could just see various people appearing out of thin air, including Tonks with his luggage. Then instantly a squeal sounded and a mass of brown hair covered his face.

Harry felt a tight hug from a teenage girl. Once Harry pulled away, he found one of his best friends looking back at him. However, this girl had changed a lot. There was no bushy brown hair like normal, but a more controlled set of curls.

A pair of hazel eyes were staring at him, glassy eyed. Harry looked over Hermione Granger and noticed she had changed an awful lot. Her dress sense had changed to fashionable clothing and a very slight bit of make-up was on her face. There was not a lot at all, though it made her look good.

Harry's mouth dropped at the site of her. She blushed slightly and eyed him herself. She agreed to herself that Harry had also changed, from a boy to a young man.

How was it, It took me forever to write

CJWillis9


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could not help but stare at Hermione in admiration. She looked beautiful; she looked like a perfect woman. She … she is …

"_Hermione. It's your best friend, stop thinking of her like that!"_thought Harry angrily, giving a final glance at Hermione.

Harry turned away from Hermione and came face to face with his other best friend, Ronald Weasley. He had flaming red hair and many freckles. He was a gangly boy, though Harry seemed to of caught up with him.

"How's it going, mate?" asked Ron happily, giving Harry a brotherly hug.

"Fine. It's good to see you. I have been waiting to see you for ages. I can't stand being in that house." said Harry calmly, smiling at Ron and giving Hermione another quick glance.

"Well, we tried to get them to come and get you sooner. They said you had to be alone for a while. You know because of … yeah well it's good to see you," said Ron hastily.

Harry said hello to all the Order members and the only last remaining friend of his father's and Sirius's, Remus Lupin. He was slightly scarred on the face and was very pale. He wore patchy clothing and his hair was greying. Harry had never understood this, as Lupin was not old.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked quietly, giving a weak smile.

Harry only knew of two things that could be upsetting Lupin. Either he had just come from a full moon, as he is a werewolf. Or that he has been just as disturbed by Sirius's death, as Harry has been.

"I'm okay, considering," replied Harry softly.

Suddenly, Lupin embraced Harry into a warm hug. Harry was sure he heard Lupin cry, before walking out of the room. Harry's throat clenched again, though he was slightly cheered up by a screaming voice.

"HARRY. IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" screamed a female voice.

Harry turned and found another red head running towards him. Harry knew instantly who it was and smiled happily. Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. Harry had been accepted into the Weasley's family, making Harry treat Ginny like a little sister.

"How are you Ginny?" asked Harry happily, smiling broadly at her.

"Oh I'm great. Me and Dean are going good too," said Ginny sweetly.

"Oh Harry dear, it's so good to see you. You need feeding," said a short woman, hugging Harry in a bone-crushing hug and then eyeing him up.

"It's good to see you to Mrs Weasley," said Harry kindly.

Mrs Weasley was Ron and Ginny's mother, she was a stubborn woman though kind hearted. She is known to have a loud voice, when in an argument, so everyone avoids an argument.

"Well, shall we show Harry his room?" asked Ron nervously, as Percy Weasley entered the room.

Percy Weasley was a bossy boy. He always felt that the law and politics were more important than anything, even family. Percy had left his family, saying they were not his family anymore. This was all because of Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry nodded to Ron. Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed Ron through the crowd and up the stairs. They were silent all the way upstairs, they were listening for something.

Suddenly the yelling voice of Mrs Weasley came from downstairs. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron quickened their pace to the top floor.

"YOU COME BACK HERE NOW, AFTER ALL THE PROBLEMS YOU AND THE MINISTRY HAVE CAUSED. NOW YOU HAVE NOTICED THAT WE WERE RIGHT AND THEY WERE WRONG. NOW YOU ACTUALLY NOTICE THE IMPORTANCE OF FAMILY?" yelled Mrs Weasley angrily.

The four teens entered a small bedroom. The walls were orange and the bedcovers of a bed were also bright orange. Harry sat at the end of the bed and leant up against the wall. Hermione lay on the floor, propping her head up with her hands. Ginny sat on a orange beanbag, whilst Ron sat at the pillow end of the bed.

They could still hear the screams and shouts of Mrs Weasley. They attempted to speak, though could not hear each other.

"Silencio." said Harry finally, pointing his wand at the door.

Instantly the noise vanished. Harry turned to the shocked faces of his friends. Harry laughed at the scene and explained what the Ministry had done. When Harry mentioned Sirius's will, his throat once again tightened. Harry turned away from everyone and looked out of the window.

"It's okay Harry, we couldn't stop crying when we heard we had been placed in his will. Remus has not been the same since either." said Ginny soothingly.

"What did Sirius leave you?" asked Harry coldly.

"He left the entire Weasley family a million Galleons, me a bunch of very useful books and Remus was given a home in the countryside." replied Hermione softly, looking at Harry with sympathy.

Harry looked over at her. The sight of her stopped him from getting angry. He looked into her hazel eyes and felt peaceful, and happy. He smiled at her and there after, he couldn't get her out of his head.

Hermione blushed furiously and turned away, allowing a small amount of her hair to cover her face. She kept on looking back at Harry nervously. When she turned back and noticed he was still looking at her, she giggled softly.

Ron and Ginny looked over at her curiously. Hermione blushed even redder than Ron's hair. They all looked at Hermione for a while, however Hermione was saved any questions by a few taps at the window.

The four teens looked over at the window and found three owls hovering. Hermione squealed and jumped up from the floor. She wrenched the window open and allowed the three owls to fly in, and drop three envelopes on the bed. All four teenagers stared at them anxiously.

"I can't open mine first. One of you open yours." said Hermione nervously, practically hopping.

Ron bent over the letters and scooped his up. He opened it quickly and unfolded the piece of parchment. Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched as Ron's face dropped. Harry grabbed the piece of parchment and read.

_Dear Mr Ronald Bulius Weasley,_

_Your OWL results are below. If any questions are needed to be answered then please don't hesitate to ask your head of house. Below the results are a few extra lessons you qualify for, please choose before the end of August. Simply place wand on wanted subject (s) and they shall be sent to your head of house._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Griselda Marchbanks,_  
_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority._

_Pass Grades:_  
_O = Outstanding._  
_E = Exceeds Expectations._  
_A = Acceptable._

_Fail Grades:_  
_P = Poor._  
_D = Dreadful._  
_T = Troll._

_Your exam results:_

_Astronomy: P_  
_Care of Magical Creatures: O_  
_Charms: D_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts: A_  
_Divination: D_  
_Herbology: D_  
_History of Magic: D_  
_Potions: T_  
_Transfiguration: T_

_Well done, you have achieved two out of nine OWL's. You have not qualified in the needed areas to become an Auror, therefore some leaflets have been enclosed.  
And we're sorry to announce this but because of your poor grades, we have taken away your prefect badge.  
_

Harry looked at Ron with sympathy. Harry didn't know what to say. He just looked from Hermione to Ginny for help. None came so Harry opened his own.

He looked down and was shocked to see what he had got. He re-read it a few times before handing it to Hermione, who was stood next to him.

She read aloud:

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter,_

_Your OWL results are below. If any questions are needed to be answered then please don't hesitate to ask your head of house. Below results are a few extra lessons you qualify for, please choose before the end of August. Simply place wand on wanted subject (s) and they shall be sent to your head of house. Also enclosed is Gryffindor Prefect badge, Head of House and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Griselda Marchbanks,_  
_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority._

_Pass Grades:_  
_O = Outstanding._  
_E = Exceeds Expectations._  
_A = Acceptable._

_Fail Grades:_  
_P = Poor._  
_D = Dreadful._  
_T = Troll._

_Your exam results:_

_Astronomy:O+_  
_Care of Magical Creatures: O+_  
_Charms: O+_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+_  
_Divination: O_  
_Herbology: O+_  
_History of Magic: O_  
_Potions: O+_  
_Transfiguration: O+_

_Congratulations, you have achieved all of your OWL's. You have set a record for the highest score in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology and Potions . This has been put forward to many people at the Ministry of Magic. They are really interested at your high scores. You will of noticed that you have qualified in all necessary areas, to becoming an Auror. In your seventh year, if you choose to stick to your chosen career, someone shall come around to you and give you an application form. I am very pleased to write this report. _

Hermione's jaw dropped. She looked back and forth at Harry and his results. Harry almost laughed at her surprise.

"How did you get an O in all your classes?" asked Hermione curiously, looking up to Harry and handing him back his results.

"I don't know. I can't believe I got the highest score ever, in most of my classes." replied Harry astonished at his own achievement.

"That's great Harry. I'm happy for you." mumbled Ron grumpily.

"Don't worry, you will be alright." said Harry soothingly, patting Ron on the back.

Suddenly Harry heard a great scream and then a moan. Harry and Ron looked over to Hermione and found her with her hand over her mouth and a frustrated look underneath it.

Harry walked over to Hermione and looked over her shoulder. He read her results and wasn't surprised by any of it. It read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Your OWL results are below. If any questions are needed to be answered then please don't hesitate to ask your head of house. Below results are a few extra lessons you qualify for, please choose before the end of August. Simply place wand on wanted subject (s) and they shall be sent to your head of house._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Griselda Marchbanks,_  
_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority._

_Pass Grades:_  
_O = Outstanding._  
_E = Exceeds Expectations._  
_A = Acceptable._

_Fail Grades:_  
_P = Poor._  
_D = Dreadful._  
_T = Troll._

_Your exam results:_

_Astronomy: O+_  
_Care of Magical Creatures: O+_  
_Charms: O+_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O+_  
_History of Magic: O+_  
_Potions: O+_  
_Transfiguration: O+_  
_Ancient Runes: O+_  
_Arithmancy: O+_

_Congratulations you have passed all your OWL results. I am pleased to announce that you have gotten the most O's in your exams. You have passed all areas needed on becoming a Healer. If you choose this career, some further subjects include Healing are available. I was happy on writing this report._

"You still passed them all." said Harry simply, laughing at Hermione's reaction.

Hermione bit her lip in annoyance at herself. Harry thought she looked cute when she did that. He instantly forced that thought out of his head. He knew he couldn't think of Hermione like that.

Hermione was his best friend. Anyway, Ron liked her. Harry looked over at Ron and sneered slightly. Harry knew he shouldn't dislike his friend, for his attractions.

"_What has gotten into you? Snap out of it!" _Harry ordered himself.

"COME ON, TEA IS READY" shouted Mrs Weasley seriously, from downstairs.

"We better go, mum isn't in a good mood." said Ron raising his eyebrows.

The four teenagers headed downstairs and took a seat at the scrubbed table. Lupin and Tonks were the only Order members staying for tea. Lupin smiled weakly at Harry and then spoke.

"I believe that you, Ron and Hermione should have gotten your exam results?" said Lupin quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah I got all of mine. Hermione got ten out of ten, most were O+. Ron got five out of nine." replied Harry calmly, smiling at Lupin.

"Congratulations. How many O's did you get?" asked Lupin cheerfully, looking up to Harry.

"Hermione got eight. Ron got two. I got Nine O's, nine of them are O+'s. That's a record." said Harry proudly.

"You … you got an O+? That's amazing. Not even Dumbledore got that." said Lupin happily, patting Harry on the arm.

Mrs Weasley cheered up a lot at the good results of the three teenagers. She was not happy that Ron got less than Fred and George, two of his five brothers.

After the meal, Harry was stuffed. He hadn't eaten as much since last years leaving feast, at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the table and went upstairs to bed.

At the top of the stairs, Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione, and Ginny. Then the two boys walked up a further staircase and entered the orange bedroom.

They both got undressed and slipped on some pyjamas. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were fast asleep. Harry was so happy to be back, he didn't have the usual nightmare.

Again was it good, Yes more H/Hr will appear soon


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry was the only one who was still asleep. Slowly and quietly a large amount of people crammed into the small orange bedroom and on the landing. The crowd was of Order of the Phoenix members, the Weasleys and a large amount of sixteen, and some seventeen year old teenagers.

Today was Harry's sixteenth birthday. This was the only birthday that Harry would be spending with his friends. They all got into position and then yelled at the top of their voices.

"SURPRISE." they all yelled.

Harry fell out of bed in shock and looked around quickly. He found many laughing faces and then Harry remembered about his birthday.

"Very funny guys. Jokes over, let me get dressed." said Harry happily, waving his hands for them to leave.

Everyone left the bedroom and allowed Harry to get dressed. Once he had clothed himself  
he walked downstairs, where he was greeted by everyone, once again.

Harry sat at the table and wolfed down some breakfast. When he finished he thanked Mrs Weasley and entered the back garden, where everyone was sat.

They all said hello as he approached. Harry took a seat in between Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan. Cho Chang was a very pretty girl, Harry use to have a crush on her, he didn't know if he still did. She had long black hair and a slim body. Seamus had a few freckles and had an Irish accent.

"So what we going to do, on Harry's birthday?" asked Dean Thomas curiously.

"We should do a sort of game. Something like truth or dare." said Cho Chang happily.

"Anyone heard of Seven Minutes In Heaven?" asked Seamus eagerly.

Nobody answered for a while, until Parvati Patil spoke. She had an excited tone of voice.

"I have. You have a bottle and a person sits in the middle, surrounded by the opposite sex. The person in the middle spins the bottle and they take the person it lands on, into a cupboard. In there they do anything for seven minutes." explained Parvati excitedly.

People muttered about this and some of the girls giggled. Every single girl looked at Harry eagerly. Harry pretended to not notice this.

"Couples or people who don't want to participate can sit out." said Seamus calmly. "Birthday boy first."

Harry choked on nothing. He looked at Seamus and then at the surrounding females. Most began to sit around him. Harry watched Ginny, Dean and Hermione go and sit on a bench. The boys all stood around watching.

Harry pulled a Butterbeer bottle towards him and then placed it on a piece of wood. Harry looked around at the surrounding girls and spun the bottle.

It span round and round. Then it begun to slow down. It slowed and made the surrounding girls hold their breath in anticipation. Then it stopped on, Cho Chang.

She gave Harry a hungry look and then stood up. Harry's heart stopped briefly. He wouldn't mind anyone, other than her. Harry stood up nervously and allowed Cho to pull him off, to a nearby barn.

Harry turned to Cho, once she shut the barn door. Cho walked over to Harry slowly and placed a hand on the back of Harry's head.

Cho pulled Harry towards her and then pushed him back against a wall. Harry felt Cho's tongue enter his mouth. Harry went with it. He kissed back and felt her body.

After seven minutes, Harry heard a loud knock on the door and then Seamus' voice sound.

"Seven minutes is up. Time for you to come out." he said happily, opening the door.

Harry left, with lipstick all over him. Cho followed all flushed and her top slightly twisted. Harry watched her sort her lipstick out and give a seductive smile to Harry. Harry smiled back, though wasn't sure why.

All the boys except Dean played Seven Minutes In Heaven. Strangely, no girl was picked twice. The game was over after a few hours. Hermione decided that Harry should open his presents.

The teenagers all entered a different barn, where a large mound of presents were stacked up high. Harry had never seen so many presents. Another shock to him, was that they were all his. Harry walked towards them and sat on a pile of hay, beside them.

The rest of the teenagers all sat around the barn, on large piles of hay. Harry looked at the various parcels and instantly knew that most of them were books. He thought that this was probably the best idea, as Voldemort was back and Harry would need as much knowledge as possible.

It took Harry an hour to open his presents and to thank everyone. Harry was right, most of the presents were books. Harry thought that every book was very useful. They were about powerful spells and other important magical things. Mad-Eye Moody had given Harry a seven compartment trunk, so he could carry everything.

Harry was reading a book about plants and their magical properties, when Mrs Weasley poked her head in the barn.

"Arthur will come and place some sleeping bags in here. You can stay here for the night, as there is so many of you. If you need anything, then please don't hesitate to ask." she said softly.

As soon as she left Arthur came in and gave a quick wave of his wand. Instantly a pile of sleeping bags appeared from nowhere. Everyone rushed forward and grabbed a sleeping bag each.

The girls took theirs to one side of the barn, whilst the boys took theirs to the opposite. This was the girl's idea, as they wanted to have "girl talk."

The boys laid around and chatted mostly about girls. Harry was shocked to hear that Neville had matured a lot. He wasn't a nervous, twitchy boy any more. He had become a person of his own age. He hadn't matured like Harry, who had become a young man. Though Neville had become a sixteen year old boy.

"I need to get a girlfriend. I haven't ever had one. If it wasn't for Harry, I would still be that nervous child. It was him who changed me. I looked up to him like a brother and in a strange way, a father. I know he is of same age, but he is older in his mind than any of us. He is a father figure to me. He changed me for the better." said Neville proudly, smiling broadly at Harry.

Harry was shocked to hear this. He could understand the brotherly figure, but was shocked to hear him as a father figure. Harry considered it. He had been like a father figure to Neville.

"Thanks Neville. That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. I'm happy that you think of me like that." said Harry happily, patting Neville on the back.

For a few hours the boys played pranks on the girls, whilst they talked about the boys. They soaked the girls in cold water, before leaving for a walk in the garden.

The boys wrestled for a bit. Just having a laugh. When it went pitch black, Ron turned to Harry. Harry could only see Ron's flaming red hair.

"Harry, could I have a private word?" asked Ron seriously.

"Yeah sure. Hey guys, go back to the barn, me and Ron will be there soon." said Harry calmly, into the dark night.

"Harry, how do you feel about Hermione?" asked Ron quietly.

"What do you mean?" said Harry slowly, looking at Ron.

"I mean, do you like her in a more of a friend way?" asked Ron nervously.

"If I do?" said Harry calmly.

"It's just. I have liked Hermione since fourth year. I want to know whether you like her or not. There could be problems if you do." said Ron silently.

"Are you threatening me?" said Harry firmly.

"In a way. It's just, if you like her then we are going to be in competition for her heart. I don't want it, but if it occurs, then it may cause problems." replied Ron bravely.

"I have liked Hermione since third year. When we were rescuing Sirius, I thought that she was for me. I think we are the perfect match. If you are going to create problems, then it's on your head." said Harry coldly.

"Then I'm afraid, I have no choice but to stop you!" snapped Ron, withdrawing his wand.

Harry was too quick. He waved his wand at Ron, who flew back off his feet. Ron landed feet behind and then tried to get to his feet.

"Stupefy." yelled Harry aggressively, slashing his wand at Ron.

Ron was knocked unconscious. Harry heard quick footsteps behind him. He turned and lit his wand. All the girls and boys were looking at Harry's angry expression, and the unconscious Ron.

Hermione and Luna Lovegood ran forward and tried to revive Ron. Harry walked briskly back to the house and ran to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and laid on the bed. No one bothered him.

Ok so some "Trauma Drama" How was it

CJWillis9


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry awoke with Lupin sat at his side. Harry jumped slightly, in shock. Then he settled down and looked up at Lupin.

The sun was blinding him, so he squinted at Lupin, as he spoke. Harry got dressed whilst Lupin spoke.

"You have put Ron in a coma. He hasn't woke up. Madam Pomfrey isn't able to tell us when he could awaken." said Lupin softly.

"How is he in a coma? I only used a stunning spell." said Harry bitterly.

"You are a powerful wizard, Harry. You are not trained yet, but you are more powerful than even Dumbledore. A lot will be explained when he comes to talk to you later." replied Lupin calmly.

Harry didn't know what Lupin was saying. How could he be more powerful than Dumbledore? Harry wasn't sure whether he was still asleep.

"Why haven't I been told about this earlier?" asked Harry quietly.

"We didn't want to alarm you in any way." replied Lupin simply.

"That's crazy. I don't know nearly enough magic, I don't know how to do the powerful spells, Dumbledore does." said Harry calmly.

"Because Dumbledore has been keeping you away from books. He didn't want you to advance in your magic, until you were sixteen. I shouldn't be telling you this, but your power is phenomenal. You could blow up a building with a mere flick of your finger." said Lupin cautiously.

Harry's mouth dropped, he didn't believe that at all. He shook his head and he, and Lupin went downstairs.

When Harry entered the kitchen, Mrs Weasley was sat at the scrubbed table. She looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry wasn't sure whether she looked happy or worried.

"Albus is waiting for you in the barn." said Mrs Weasley calmly.

Harry nodded. He didn't think Dumbledore was coming until later. Harry left the house with Lupin, they both walked over the garden and entered the barn.

Inside Harry saw Dumbledore standing in the centre of the barn. Six feet away at his left, sat Hermione on a chair. Six feet in front of him, was Ron, wearing a sour look. Six feet to Dumbledore's right, sat … Lavender Brown.

Harry was shocked to see Lavender there. He looked at her and then at Dumbledore. He smiled at Hermione and ignored Ron.

"Harry, please take the last seat. Remus, you may sit where you see fit. I have some things to say, that are very important." said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry sat down on the seat behind Dumbledore. Remus sat on a hay stack. Then Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat himself.

"The four founders of Hogwarts had Heirs, with special abilities. All but Ravenclaw has one. Ravenclaw has two Heirs. All the Heirs had a special ability, some more powerful than others. Slytherin gave Voldemort, his Heir, the ability to communicate to serpents. He also has a lot of power over magical creatures, there is only one person who has more power. That person is Gryffindor's Heir." explained Dumbledore quietly.

"Hufflepuff's Heir has the ability to control the element, earth. One of Ravenclaw's Heirs have the ability to control the element, air and the other can control water. Gryffindor's Heir is the most powerful. He or she is able to control all the Heirs powers and also their own powers. Their personal power is the element, fire. Do you understand what I am trying to explain?" asked Dumbledore seriously, looking from one to the other.

It was Hermione who spoke. Her voice was a mere whisper. Her voice and facial expression was just as Lavender's, shock. Harry and Ron seemed to not understand.

"You are saying that us four are the Heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." replied Hermione quietly, looking quizzical at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded softly. He kept his eyes on Harry, who was in so much shock all he could do was let his jaw drop. Dumbledore stared at Harry for a few seconds before speaking once again.

"As all would of noticed, Harry used a very powerful stunning spell on Mr Weasley. At the age of sixteen, each of your power would have multiplied again and again. That is why the stunning spell almost killed Mr Weasley." said Dumbledore softly.

Harry was still in shock and glanced up at Ron. Ron was looking back at Harry with a look of anger, but curiosity.

"It wouldn't of killed me, I can beat Harry." said Ron nastily.

"Mr Weasley, you have as much chance of beating Harry, as a Flobberworm." said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry sneered at Ron, who looked away. Dumbledore sat silent for a few minutes before finally speaking once again.

"I will now tell you who you are Heir to. Mr Weasley, you are the Heir of Hufflepuff, with the power of earth. Miss Brown, you are one of Ravenclaw's Heirs, you possess the power of air. Miss Granger, you are the second Heir of Ravenclaw, with the power of water. That leaves only one vacant place for Mr Potter." explained Dumbledore clearly, looking from one to the other.

All four teenagers were in shock they felt as though they would pass out. Harry couldn't believe anything he was hearing. He kept looking back at Dumbledore, who still relaxed his eyes on him. Hermione was even more of a shock, as she was Muggle-born, meaning all her family are non-magic.

"Miss Granger, you are still classed as Muggle-born. Rowena Ravenclaw was a pureblood, who married a Muggle. Over the years the magic in your family has died out. It reopened, when you were born. You are the only one who can continue making your family, a magical one." explained Dumbledore, looking at the confused expression on Hermione's face.  
"How are we going to learn these powers?" asked Harry curiously.

"I will teach you how to use them, you have already learnt them. You Harry, are a special one out of all of you. You can stop the other Heirs from using their powers. You can perform their magic and also your own large range of powers. I shall tell you a basic spell, which only yourselves can perform, just to prove I have found the correct people." replied Dumbledore gently.

The four teenagers nodded their heads slightly and waited for Dumbledore to continue. Harry still didn't believe what Dumbledore was saying. Why wasn't he told before now?

"Miss Granger, I will whisper an incantation to you. I wish for you to point you wand at an object and then mutter the incantation. Concentrating on your power." said Dumbledore softly, walking towards Hermione.

He bent down slightly and whispered into her left ear. Hermione nodded her head slightly and pointed her wand at a small pile of hay.

"Windius Breezius." muttered Hermione, with a hiss sound.

Dumbledore, Lupin and the teenagers watched as a burst of wind shoot in the direction of the hay. It connected and blew everywhere. Dumbledore, Lupin and the teenagers wiped bits of hay off of themselves.

"Well done, Miss Granger. Your powers will progress rapidly. I will teach you how to do amazing things with your power. Now, Mr Weasley." said Dumbledore happily, walking over to Ron.

Ron looked up at Dumbledore and then closed his eyes in concentration. Ron pointed his wand at another small pile of hay and then began.

"Firius Burnius." he muttered quietly.

A burst of orange and yellow shot to the pile of hay. Instead of making an amazing show, it merely burnt the top most piece of hay. Ron looked up at Dumbledore quizzically.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Can you please tell me what you achieved in Charms?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Exceeds Expectations." replied Ron slowly, looking at his feet in embarrassment.

"That is why your power didn't work properly. You are not powerful enough to perform it. That spell is a charms spell, training with me will get you to scratch. Nothing to worry about." said Dumbledore reassuringly.

Ron nodded his head slightly and Dumbledore turned to Lavender. She looked back, her eyes slightly wider than usual.

"I want you to use your power to put out the small fire." said Dumbledore, bending down and whispering to Lavender.

""How are we going to learn these powers?" asked Harry curiously.

"I will teach you how to use them, you have already learnt them. You Harry, are a special one out of all of you. You can stop the other Heirs from using their powers. You can perform their magic and also your own large range of powers. I shall tell you a basic spell, which only yourselves can perform, just to prove I have found the correct people." replied Dumbledore gently.

The four teenagers nodded their heads slightly and waited for Dumbledore to continue. Harry still didn't believe what Dumbledore was saying. Why wasn't he told before now?

"Miss Granger, I will whisper an incantation to you. I wish for you to point you wand at an object and then mutter the incantation. Concentrating on your power." said Dumbledore softly, walking towards Hermione.

He bent down slightly and whispered into her left ear. Hermione nodded her head slightly and pointed her wand at a small pile of hay.

"Aqua evomuit ." muttered Hermione

Dumbledore, Lupin and the teenagers watched as a burst of water shoot in the direction of the earth. It connected and blew everywhere. Dumbledore, Lupin and the teenagers wiped bits of hay off of themselves.

"Well done, Miss Granger. Your powers will progress rapidly. I will teach you how to do amazing things with your power. Now, Mr Weasley." said Dumbledore happily, walking over to Ron.

Ron looked up at Dumbledore and then closed his eyes in concentration. Ron pointed his wand at another small pile of hay and then began.

"Lutum appareas ." he muttered quietly.

A burst of mud shot to the pile of hay. Instead of making an amazing show, it merely splattered the top most piece of hay. Ron looked up at Dumbledore quizzically.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Can you please tell me what you achieved in Charms?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Dreadful." replied Ron slowly, looking at his feet in embarrassment.

"That is why your power didn't work properly. You are not powerful enough to perform it. That spell is a charms spell, training with me will get you to scratch. Nothing to worry about." said Dumbledore reassuringly.

Ron nodded his head slightly and Dumbledore turned to Lavender. She looked back, her eyes slightly wider than usual.

"I want you to use your power to wipe the mud away." said Dumbledore, bending down and whispering to Lavender.

"Aere ." whispered Lavender, pointing her wand at the small fire.

A breeze of air shot from her wand and wiped the mud-covered-piece of hay. Lavender beamed happily and lowered her wand. Dumbledore was smiling as usual and he patted Lavender's back. Then he turned to Harry. Before he whispered, Lupin spoke out.

"What about the underage law?" he asked seriously.

"I have placed a spell on this barn, underage magic is untraceable in this area." replied Dumbledore simply, bending down to whisper to Harry.

Harry nodded and looked over at Lupin. He waved his hand for Lupin to come towards him. Lupin began walking slowly, then Harry waved his wand.

"Ignis combustio." said Harry quickly, pointing his wand in front of him.

Instantly a huge fire wall began to form in front of him. It stretched to the door, to the wall. It ended up boxing Lupin.

Harry could hear claps from Dumbledore, Hermione and Lavender. Then from behind the wall, there was the unmistakable laughter of Lupin.

"Well done, Harry. Now I have to attend a meeting. I wish that you four will become more friendly with each other." said Dumbledore softly, pulling on his cloak.

Dumbledore left the barn. Harry left almost instantly, shortly followed by Lupin. Lupin caught up with Harry and began talking.

"Harry, there is something I am going to tell you. We must do it in private, as I was forbid to tell you anything. It concerns some of the more recent topics of the Order meetings. Let's go to your room." said Lupin urgently, pulling Harry into the house.

Harry followed Lupin through the house and into his bedroom. Harry sat on his bed, whilst Lupin took a seat in a chair. Harry waited for Lupin to speak.

"The Order have fears and knowledge of things that could happen, now that you are gaining your powers. As you saw with the stunning spell, you did on Ron, almost any spell you produce could be dangerous." explained Lupin seriously, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"What do they fear?" asked Harry curiously.

"They fear that the relationship between you and the others could fail. If it fails, you could destroy them and if they are destroyed, it's like a place being hit by a bomb." replied Lupin quietly, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Why would my relationship fail?" asked Harry calmly.

"It probably won't between you and the girls, but it could get worse with Ron." replied Lupin honestly.

"Are you saying this to try and get me to say sorry to Ron?" accused Harry heatedly.

"I'm saying this because it is the truth. Maybe talking to Ron would be a good idea. The last thing we want is for you two to become enemies." said Lupin calmly.

Harry sat and thought for a while. He wanted his friendship to recover, but he also had these feelings pulling him towards Hermione. Harry couldn't help but want Hermione. The problem with that is that Ron wanted her as well.

Harry looked up at Lupin and knew he had become the Godfather, now Sirius was dead. Harry considered mentioning his feelings towards Hermione. After a minute, he decided to speak about his feelings.

"Remus, I've been getting feelings for Hermione." said Harry slowly, looking at his hands.

"You are starting to feel things for her, as a more of a friend?" said Lupin calmly.

"Yes. Ever since I arrived at the Burrow, I began feeling something for her. I've liked her since third year, but it's never been like this. This is what has made me and Ron argue. I don't know what to do." said Harry quietly.

"Everyone in the Order has always thought that one day you and Hermione would get together. We all think you suit each other. You never argue with each other, you try and comfort each other, when ever necessary. Your both very clever, you both have an enormous amount of things in common." said Lupin honestly.

Harry was shocked to hear this. He thought about it. Lupin was right. Harry and Hermione never argued and they had loads in common. They both seemed to be the perfect couple.

"What about Ron?" asked Harry finally.

"Ron wouldn't be able to be with Hermione. They are always arguing, normally over simple things. Ron wants someone who he can control. Hermione will not allow Ron to control her. They would split up within a week and to be honest, I think Ron would use physical force against a woman." said Lupin seriously.

Harry was shocked to hear Lupin talking about Ron in such a way. Harry would never think Ron would hit a woman. Though Harry had never really seen Ron angry. Though Harry had to agree, Ron and Hermione wouldn't last very long.

"Ron needs someone who can tell him straight, but not someone who won't try and be in charge of a relationship." said Harry calmly.

"That's right. Quite frankly, I think Hermione would be happy to be with you. You need to talk to both of them." said Lupin simply.

Harry nodded and began thinking again. He started thinking of what he could say to Ron and Hermione, though Hermione's face kept interrupting his thoughts.

"I will. I think it's time for dinner now. I'll talk to them tomorrow, we're going to Diagon Alley." said Harry, standing up and leaving the room.

Lupin smiled weakly, before leaving the room himself. He followed Harry into the kitchen and took a place at the dinner table.

Good Bad Horrible Great Which one

CJWillis9


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry was awoken by the yells of Mrs Weasley. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Come on. Get up!" she yelled firmly.

It didn't take everyone long to get out of bed. They thought that now would be a bad time to test her temper. It took everyone half an hour to get ready and eat breakfast.

Before they knew it, they were all stood in front of the large fireplace, ready to floo to Diagon Alley. Ron stepped forward, grabbed a handful of floo powder and scattered it around the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." said Ron clearly.

Instantly he vanished in a burst of green flame. It took five minutes for everyone to floo to Diagon Alley. When everyone arrived, people split up.

"Ron, could I have a word with you?" asked Harry seriously, looking over at Ron.

Ron gave Harry a nasty look, though he received one to match it from Mrs Weasley. Ron nodded and walked towards Harry, keeping a good distance between them.

"We'll go shopping at the same time. I don't want you to stop me from buying my school things!" said Ron sternly.

Harry sighed deeply at Ron's hostility. Harry and Ron entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They both got placed on small stools and were immediately measured.

"We need to talk about Hermione. I don't want our friendship to end over a girl. I want us to get over this and be as good of friends as before. I think we should talk to Hermione." said Harry calmly, moving his arms around for easier measuring.

Ron looked at Harry with a confused look. He was appreciating what Harry was saying, though he knew he wouldn't have the nerve to speak to Hermione about his feelings.

"When did you get your confidence?" asked Ron curiously.

"It's not confidence. I think that me and Hermione would be a strong couple. I have fallen for her. Confidence is not needed when I could be dealing with love." replied Harry truthfully.

"Love! You've not been out with her yet, how do you know it will be a success?" said Ron firmly.

"I have a feeling. Something you obviously don't. All you have, is a silly crush. You have disliked Hermione's attitude for years and all of a sudden you like her." said Harry seriously.

Ron didn't say anything. He hurried the measuring and paid for his new school robes. Harry got his own robes, alongside a few extra for his own personal use. Then Harry left the shop and searched for Ron.

He found him entering the Magical Menagerie. Harry hurried over and entered himself. Harry strolled over to the counter, where Ron was waiting in line.

"Why won't you talk to me?" asked Harry sternly.

"BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS RIGHT!" yelled Ron angrily.

The shoppers and shop keeper looked at Ron with surprise. They were shocked to hear him yelling. Harry pulled Ron away from the queue, so that the shoppers wouldn't hear their conversation.

"What do you mean, I am always right?" asked Harry curiously.

"Everything you say is right. Your right about things that are happening. When something isn't right, it is always you who suggests the right thing." said Ron nastily.

Harry didn't know what Ron meant about that. It was true that Harry had sometimes been right about things, but it wasn't all the time. Harry thought that Hermione was the one to come up with the right solution.

"That's not true. I know I'm right about how you feel about Hermione and I know your relationship won't last." said Harry calmly, looking away from Ron and at some owl treats.

"Your probably right, me and Hermione aren't a couple solution. It's more like brother and sister, but I still don't want you to have her." said Ron nastily, staring at Harry.

Harry was slightly shocked about this. Ron had just admitted that he and Hermione aren't supposed to be. He had just said that he thinks of her as a sister, but he didn't want Harry to be with her. Harry didn't understand this.

"What do you mean, you don't want me to have her?" asked Harry firmly.

"I mean, that you are a danger and I don't want one of my sisters to be killed because of you. Maybe if You-Know-Who wasn't at power." replied Ron truthfully.

"You think that I would get her killed? I would rather die than to cause her any amount of pain. You cannot say that I would get her killed, I love her more than life." said Harry angrily, his anger rising.

"I'm just saying that now You-Know-Who is back, any of your close friends are at risk. So you really love her?" said Ron uneasily, Harry's anger had unnerved him slightly.

Harry thought for a moment and realised he had said that he loved Hermione. Harry concentrated on his emotions and didn't know whether is was love or not. All he knew was that it wasn't a crush, but much, much more.

"I think I do." replied Harry softly, looking into Ron's eyes.

Ron was stumped at this and his mouth dropped slightly. He looked back at Harry in deep thought. Ron knew that the words Harry spoke were from the heart and the truth.

"If that's how you truly feel, I can't stop you from being with Hermione." said Ron quietly, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry smiled slightly and shook Ron's hand. They both smiled and began shopping together, more pleasantly.

***

Hermione and Ginny entered Flourish and Blott's bookstore. Ginny had become nearly as bad as Hermione for reading. They were both happy to hear that they wanted to get a load of books.

They both began searching the large bookcases. They looked at all different kinds of books, small, large, thick and thin. Ginny began talking whilst reading from a very thick and heavy book.

"So who do you fancy?" she asked happily.

Hermione was slightly shocked to hear this coming from Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment before answering.

"I'm not a girl to have crushes. I have told myself that I will only go out with someone, who I think I will spend the rest of my life with. In between that time, there will be no short term relationships." replied Hermione seriously.

"Well what was Krum?" asked Ginny curiously.

"He … he was a plan. I was using him to make someone jealous. It didn't work, so I have given up hope on being with that person. He's out of my league." said Hermione honestly.

Ginny looked at her friend's face and knew she was saying all that from the heart. Ginny understood what Hermione was saying. She only wanted one relationship in her life.

"That's funny, that is. Most of the girls in my year and your year, have that same thought. None want to be with someone unless they feel it will last for life. There are a lot of girls in our years, that haven't had a boyfriend yet." explained Ginny calmly, reading from her book once again.

"They have realised that life isn't a game. They have realised that they need to make their life a success and the first step to that is to plan it, for it to be perfect. Your right, there are a lot of people who aren't bothered about short term relationships. Your starting to be like that. You have kept Dean for a long time. You use to go out with someone for a month then find someone else." said Hermione softly.

"Yeah, well I have a good feeling about me and Dean. I don't know how he feels though. I might ask Ron or Harry to find out, unless they already know." said Ginny happily, adding the thick book to her pile.

Hermione dropped into deep thought for a moment. She began thinking about the one person she wanted to spend her life with, the one person that made her stomach flutter.

"I need to sort myself out, if I want to get the person of my dreams. I need to change the way I look." said Hermione quietly, looking down at herself.

"Trust me Hermione, you have become a very beautiful girl. You might have a lot of boys chasing you around this year. You have matured so much, your gorgeous, you have a brilliant sense of fashion and you know how to do your hair and that bit of make-up." said Ginny truthfully.

"I don't want any boys chasing me around. I might have to ask Harry to stop them." said Hermione seriously.

"Why Harry?" asked Ginny curiously, looking at her friend.

"Or Ron." added Hermione quickly.

"Trust me girl, you are probably one of the best looking girls in the school, now anyway. You use to be dead, well a bookworm, no offence. Now you are still the cleverest but you have become more and more outgoing. You're a normal teenager, a beautiful teenager." said Ginny honestly.

"It's being around Harry for so long." said Hermione softly, grabbing another book from a bookshelf.

"Why just Har-"

"And Ron." added Hermione hurriedly.

Ginny added another book to her pile and searched for another. She left Hermione to her thoughts for a moment, whilst she looked for a book.

"So what's this person like, this so gorgeous person?" asked Ginny curiously, walking back into view.

Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought. Ginny noticed this and put all of her attention into Hermione. Hermione stared out of the window, looking at nothing, as she answered.

"He's brave, extremely brave. He is kind and loyal. He would protect me with his life. He's so caring. He's strong, handsome and popular." said Hermione happily, smiling to herself.

Ginny knew who she meant as she said the first part of her description. She thought for a moment and then spoke to her dreaming friend.

"Harry and you are a very good match." she said simply.

Hermione's mouth fell and she blushed furiously. She looked at Ginny and smiled weakly. She was playing Ginny's words over her mind.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course I do. Everyone in mine and most people in your year think you suit each other perfectly. You might have been out of his league a year ago, but you aren't now. He is the most wanted boy in the school, you might want to hurry and get him, or he'll be gone." explained Ginny truthfully.

Hermione thought about that whilst she and Ginny gathered loads of books and then finally paid for them. Then both left the shop and entered the Apothecary's.

***

Harry and Ron finished their shopping and took a seat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They got two large ice creams and began a conversation.

"Listen Ron, I'm sorry for stunning you." said Harry calmly.

"Don't worry about it. I caused it. Anyway, we have dealt with our problems, we are like we were before the argument. Best friends forever." said Ron happily, raising his ice cream and taking a large lick.

"So, what career are you going to do?" asked Harry curiously, thinking back to Ron's slightly disappointing OWL results.

"I don't know. Maybe something to do with animals, as that was my strongest subject. I'm going to ask Hagrid about careers with animals." replied Ron calmly, eating a chocolate flake from his ice cream.

"You'll be good with something like that. I can remember in Care of Magical Creatures, you completed the work with good marks, though you seemed bored." said Harry calmly, licking his ice cream.

"I was either bored or scared. Mainly because we either had Flobberworms or murderous beasts." said Ron happily, laughing.

Harry laughed, just as Hermione and Ginny noticed them. They smiled at each other, glad that Harry and Ron had made up.

They both strolled over and took seats opposite the boys. Harry and Ron watched as the girls placed about twenty wrapped books down besides them.

"What ice cream would you like?" asked Harry politely.

"Thanks. I'll have a sundae, please." replied Hermione happily, blinking a few more times than normal.

Harry smiled and looked over at Ginny. Ginny thought for a moment and then spoke, finally.

"I'll have the same thanks." said Ginny cheerfully.

Harry jumped up and bought the girls a sundae each. He carried them over and handed them both a long spoon. They smiled sweetly and began eating their sundaes.

Harry stared at Hermione's pretty face for a while. She looked up and looked into his eyes. He looked back with eyes full of emotion. She blushed slightly and went back to eating her sundae.

When they had all finished their ice creams, Hermione and Ginny struggled to carry their books. Harry waved his wand, muttered an incantation and levitated both their piles of books. They smiled happily at him and Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione, once again.

"He really is what you said he is. Caring and kind, he a perfect gentleman." whispered Ginny happily, so that the boys couldn't hear.

The teenagers all walked to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had been told to meet everyone. Hermione and Ginny walked in front, so they could whisper together. Harry and Ron didn't know what they were whispering, so they spoke about Quidditch.

When they entered the small and dingy pub, they saw Mr and Mrs Weasley waiting for them, by a fireplace. It took them a few minutes to floo back to the Burrow.

Hermione and Ginny laid on the rug, in front of the fire, reading. Whilst Harry and Ron settled on the sofa, playing a game of wizard's chess.

Harry kept glancing down at Hermione and knew that from her sexy form to her good looks, to her brilliant personality, that she was for him.

Another chapter for you. I hope it is alright for you. Please take the time to review. Tell me how what you think and how I can improve. Thanks.

CJWillis9


	6. Chapter 6

Over the remaining summer holidays, Harry flirted with Hermione slightly. He thought that he and Hermione had become closer than before.

Everyone had noticed the two's connection and felt happy for them. Even Dumbledore could be seen with a smile, at the site of the two chatting.

On the morning of the first of September, the Burrow was hectic. People were rushing around the house, making sure everything was packed and ready to go.

Today was when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny returned to Hogwarts, alongside the other eleven to seventeen year old, witches and wizards.

The four teenagers were really looking forward to returning. They were looking forward to being with their friends again.

Once everyone had grabbed everything and piled it by the door, a large group of people appeared in the kitchen. Harry instantly knew that it was his guard.

Harry was immediately surrounded by the guard, visible and invisible. Harry was placed inside a protected Ministry car, with his friends.

Then they were drove to Kings Cross station. Harry and Ron chatted about Quidditch, whilst Hermione and Ginny spoke about something in low tones.

When they finally arrived at Kings Cross station, there were people in Muggle clothing, waiting with their arms held in their jackets. Harry instantly knew that they were witches and wizards, and that they were keeping guard.

When Harry opened the door, he couldn't see the surrounding buildings, there were so many people surrounding him. Harry was slightly annoyed at this and didn't know how this guard was discreet.

Harry was taken quickly to a platform. Some witches gathered his luggage. Harry was in the centre of ten people, all shoulder to shoulder. Harry could often see people nod slightly in his direction, people nodding to the guard, to tell them everything was clear.

When Harry had been pushed for a while, he looked in front of him and realised he was facing the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry watched as a few witches and wizards walked directly through the barrier.

Then Harry was pushed a slightly. Two wizards were gripping Harry's arm, whilst walking through the barrier with him.

When Harry arrived on the other end of the barrier, he was facing hundreds of people and a large red steam train. On the front were the words 'Hogwarts Express'.

Harry realised that there was a lot of witches and wizards in different areas, all looking at every area of the platform. Harry knew that they were watching out for anything out of the ordinary.

Harry was pushed onto the train and into a compartment. Harry's luggage was placed in the luggage rack and several magical people scattered around the train.

Harry then knew that people were going to protect him whilst traveling to Hogwarts. Harry didn't have to wait long until Hermione, Ron and Ginny joined him. They looked slightly anxious.

"What's the matter with you three?" asked Harry curiously, looking from one to the other.

Ron sat beside Harry, whilst the girls sat opposite. They glanced at each other for a while, then Hermione answered.

"There were some rumours that some Death-Eaters had been ordered to come to this platform, to get at you." replied Hermione nervously, looking at Harry anxiously.

"There … there might have been an attack?" said Harry slightly shocked that he had not been told.

"Possibly, Dumbledore had problems getting more information. There will be Order members on the train as well as flying on brooms, invisible." explained Hermione seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes. He got tired of people protecting him all the time, they all acted as though he couldn't look after himself.

The four teenagers was in the compartment for ten minutes before the train began to move. Shortly afterwards, Neville and Luna joined them.

"Hey Neville, Luna, how was your summer?" asked Harry happily, moving along the seat so Neville could sit down.

"Mine was really good. Since what happened at the Ministry, my Gran has been a lot different with me. She says I am becoming more like my father." replied Neville calmly, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled back weakly. Neville seemed to understand instantly what Harry was down about. Neville had mentioned the Ministry in a happy tone. Neville had been fortunate to forget about Sirius.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean anything by what I said." said Neville nervously, looking at Harry with eyes full of sympathy.

"It's all right Neville, don't worry about it. How was your summer, Luna?" asked Harry calmly.

"Me and my father went to look for some ancient creatures. We thought we found the skeleton of one, though after testing, it was from another creature." replied Luna happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. She had always found Luna to be slightly weird, because of her belief in myths.

The teenagers spoke of their summers. None of them mentioned what happened at the Burrow, as all was there.

After a while, Harry and Hermione went down to the Prefect carriage. They hadn't done this last year, that badge was supposed to be mine, Ron felt a twinge of guilt as he thought of that.

He sent that thought out of his head. Ron knew that nothing would happen, Hermione takes her Prefect role too seriously.

Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna all sat chatting happily about Hogwarts and the upcoming school year. Ginny and Luna were in their fifth year, one of their most vital years yet. The fifth year was OWL year.

Ordinary Wizarding Level exams were always a scare for fifth years. Harry had done his exams last year and had received his results over the summer.

"So how do you think you will do on you exams?" asked Ron curiously.

Ron watched as Luna's eyes glowed up. Ginny also smiled, though looked nervous all the same.

"I am looking forward to it, but I'm scared in case I might get something wrong." replied Luna happily.

Ron instantly thought that Luna was quite like Hermione. Luna seemed to enjoy school and enjoyed studying. Harry also liked learning new spells and magical things, though hated writing things.

Over most of the journey Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna spoke about almost anything. Ron was wondering when Harry and Hermione would return, he fancied a game of Wizard's Chess. He went out to find out what was going on. Harry walked inside to sit down. He heard soft giggles from outside. Harry knew they were from one person, Hermione.

The compartment door opened and in stepped Ron and Hermione, both grinning broadly. Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione had a hand on Harry's back.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. Instantly both their smiles faded. They looked back into Harry's eyes, which had turned slightly misty, though still green.

Harry jumped to his feet and walked towards the door, where they were both stood, confused.

As Harry approached Ron and Hermione, Hermione moved to one side, out of his way. Ron also moved to the side, which might have been a good idea.

He hit the wall to his left, quite firm, then landed on the seat. He held his side, whilst looking up at Harry with a quizzical look.

Harry gave a quick glance at Hermione's worried face, before leaving the compartment. Ron stormed through the corridors, not walking anywhere in particular, but he was being followed by Harry.

When he had past through several carriages, he was pushed from behind, into a empty compartment.

He quickly looked around and found Cho Chang facing him, hungrily. Harry didn't know what that meant, but what came next, he went along with.

Cho leant forward and kissed Harry softly, pulling back with her eyes still closed. Harry's mind calmed slightly. He had one person who actually wanted him.

"Cho, what do you want this to mean?" asked Harry calmly, holding Cho by the waist.

"Harry, I really messed up before. I was stupid to let you go and to treat you like rubbish. It wasn't until the summer that I felt feelings that I have only ever felt before, for Cedric. I knew that you and Cedric are the only two people I have been serious about. I want us to be together." explained Cho softly, getting closer to Harry.

Harry thought back to the time when he had gotten butterflies when ever he was around Cho, now it felt natural. Harry left Hermione and Ron away from his thoughts, he looked into Cho's eyes.

He could tell that Cho was telling the truth and that Cho really did want to be with him. It was in her eyes, she was goofy happy at the site of him.

Harry knew that he felt something for Cho. He looked deep into Cho's eyes, thinking about what to do.

'_Is it worth me battling Ron for Hermione? Cho said she wants to be with me, that means I have someone.' Harry_ thought to himself. "_I still love Hermione."_

Cho's smile faded slightly as she noticed Harry was in deep thought. Something then clicked in Ron's mind. He then found himself locking lips with Cho.

Harry and Cho stayed like that for the remainder of the journey. Cho had become prefect, therefore it wasn't hard for them to get a carriage for themselves.

All the way up to the castle, they were on each other's lips. Harry actually felt happy and had left what happened on the train behind him. Cho seemed happier than ever.

Once the carriages stopped outside the main entrance to the castle, Harry and Cho stepped out of the carriage, hand in hand. Little did they know Harry had seen everything.

Harry and Cho walked into the Entrance Hall, still hand in hand. When they entered, Harry saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville in front. They were just entering the Great Hall and heading to the Gryffindor table.

Cho turned to Harry and looked into his eyes. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had taken seats at the table.

"I know that you and Ron have argued, it was all over your face when I pulled you into the compartment. Just forget about the argument, you aren't the same without Harry, as a friend. Remember, you have me now." said Cho softly, giving Harry a soft peck on the lips.

Harry smiled and turned to the Gryffindor table. He saw Ron and Hermione with their mouths slightly open. Harry decided to forget about the argument, if it was an argument. After all, he did have Cho.

Harry walked over to the table and sat opposite Ron and Hermione, his back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Why did you get mad?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"It doesn't matter." replied Harry simply.

"Did Ginny or someone say anything about me? If so, is that why you got angry?" asked Ron calmly.

"No. I just saw you two together and -"

"You thought me and Ron were going out." interrupted Hermione calmly.

Harry went red slightly and nodded. There was an awkward silence between the three, whilst the Hall filled up with all years except first.

"You know we aren't, right?" asked Hermione slightly anxious.

Hermione didn't want Harry to think that she liked Ron in any way other than friendship, or possibly brotherly. She stared at Harry, who took his time to answer.

"I'm not bothered no more, I have a girlfriend. Someone who cares for me back." said Harry calmly, telling a lie to himself.

He did bother. It would kill him if he knew Ron and Hermione got together. He knew he shouldn't think like that, he was with Cho now. Or was he?

He looked over to the Ravenclaw table. Cho did say she wanted to be with him. Though neither had finalised it. Was their kissing, just … kissing? Or was it the start of a relationship?

Harry stared at the back of Cho's head for a moment and then she turned around. Her hair swished around and her eyes landed on Harry's face.

She smiled happily and blew him a kiss. Harry smiled back, his thoughts were reassured. He and Cho Chang were in a relationship.

"Your with Cho Chang?" asked Ron happily, patting Harry on the shoulder.

Hermione's face fell, though was saved being caught by Professor McGonagall entering with the first years.

Harry watched as the small eleven year olds walked down the centre of the Hall. Fear was spread across their faces. Harry could remember when he was walking down the Hall. He was worried he would be sent away from Hogwarts and back to the Dursley's.

Harry watched has Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of the staff table, and place an old and patched hat on top of it.

Before the Sorting Hat began it's song, Madam Hooch came up behind Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Mr Potter, can you please follow me?" she asked calmly, then walking from the Hall.

Harry was confused about this, though followed Madam Hooch out into the Entrance Hall. Harry rounded the corner and entered a small office, which he had never known about. It was just past the main entrance.

As Harry entered, he gathered it was Madam Hooch's office, as it had brooms and other flying related objects. There were various Quidditch posters.

"Mr Potter, I have called you here, because I have the great pleasure to tell you that your Quidditch ban has been lifted." said Madam Hooch happily, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Great Professor, how was that done?" said Harry cheerfully.

"The Ministry of Magic have a new Minister. She finds that your ban was too much of a punishment." replied Madam Hooch simply.

"Thanks Professor. I really missed Quidditch, it's one of my most favoured things to do." said Harry truthfully.

"That's good. Then you will be happy to hear that you have been placed as Quidditch captain, for Gryffindor. I hope you bring some good games." said Madam Hooch calmly, looking at Harry for a reaction.

Harry's mouth dropped. He was shocked that his ban was lifted, he was even more shocked when he had also been placed as Gryffindor captain.

Harry sat in shock for a few moments. Madam Hooch looked at Harry the whole time Then she began speaking.

"Do you accept the position?" she asked softly.

"Yes … of course … of course I do. Thank you. Thanks a lot." said Harry quickly.

Harry waited whilst Madam Hooch scribbled onto a piece of parchment, then she looked up at Harry's happy face.

"Then you have been placed as Gryffindor Quidditch captain. You may return to the feast, you may of missed the sorting." said Madam Hooch happily.

Harry was still shocked. He left the office and walked slowly back across to the Great Hall, where the welcoming feast was taking place.

Harry could hear hundreds of people talking, meaning the sorting had already taken place. Harry entered the Hall and walked back to his previous seat.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry's happy expression. They were instantly curious to what he was happy about.

"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I … I am the new Gryffindor captain." replied Harry quietly.

"That's no shock mate. I knew they would take away your ban, when Rufus Scrimgeour was placed as Minister. You're the best player Hogwarts has had in ages, so it's obvious you would be placed as captain." said Ron cheerfully, smiling broadly.

"I know. It just came as a shock that's all. Who is this new Minister?" asked Harry curiously.

"Rufus Scrimgeour was the head of the Auror department. He is a defensive wizard, who will take the necessary measures, if he feels it is right." said Hermione calmly.

"What do you mean, if he feels it's right?" asked Harry simply.

"If someone tells him he must do something, he will only do it if he feels it's the right thing to do. Dumbledore has already had an argument with him, because Scrimgeour won't work with Dumbledore. Scrimgeour is a power freak." replied Ron seriously.

"Great. They don't half pick them." said Harry bitterly.

"I think that Scrimgeour will listen to Dumbledore when things get out of control. It was the same for Fudge, he always asked Dumbledore what to do, as soon as things got out of hand." said Hermione calmly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spoke about what Dumbledore would teach them, when the time came. They were all excited to have Dumbledore as a teacher. They all thought that they could become very powerful with the help of him.

After the remains of the desert vanished from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Dumbledore rose. The Hall instantly fell silent; everyone's attention was on the elderly man.

"As the older students may of noticed, the Sorting Hat sang the same song as the previous year. This is because it is the truth and a very serious truth. We all need to reunite and become one. These times are dark times and need as much light as possible. Make the light, all of you be the light, that will lighten this darkened world." said Dumbledore clearly.

"There are a few things I must stress before I allow you to go and sleep away this lovely feast. First, the Forbidden Forest, is as it is named, Forbidden. This is to all students who aren't accompanied with a senior member of staff. They include, myself, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Instantly everyone's eyes shot to the new teacher. Although, it wasn't a new teacher. It was … Lupin.

Immediately mutterings sounded the Hall, as well as loud claps. Professor Lupin had been their most favoured teacher, even though he was a werewolf.

"There has been a new banned list, placed on all house notice boards. This includes various new items, from some old students, Fred and George Weasley. That is all for now, Prefects shall show first-years the way to their dormitories. Goodnight." said Dumbledore softly, sitting back down and instantly chatting to Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Hermione and Ron got out of their seats and left the Hall. It was the fifth-year Prefects who had to show the first-years the way to their dormitories.

When the three got into the Entrance Hall, Cho came up from behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Harry smiled and hugged back.

"If you want to talk to me, you can owl me. I have my own owl now. I have to go and sort my new dormitory out, as I'm Head-girl, I get my own common room and everything." said Co happily.

"Yeah okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Cho." said Harry softly, releasing Cho from his hold.

Cho kissed Harry softly and then walked of into the direction of the library, away from the Ravenclaw tower.

"You seem happy together, I'm happy for you." said Hermione quietly, giving Harry a weak smile.

Whilst walking back to the common room, Hermione was silent all the way. Harry and Ron just chatted about new Quidditch strategies.

When they got back to the common room, it was silent. Everyone had become tired from the return to Hogwarts. Any other day, the common would be full of people until around eleven at night.

Hermione said a brief goodnight, before walking off to her dormitory. Harry and Ron failed to notice that their friend was upset about something.

Both Harry and Ron went to their dormitory and fell asleep instantly. They were both stuffed with the large amount of foods, served at the feast.

They are back to Hogwarts and things must and are coming. I hope you read on and hope this story is good for you readers. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke the next morning slightly down, though happy at the same time. It didn't take him long to remember that he had been cheated on and that he was holding Quidditch try-outs.

Harry got dressed and grabbed his Firebolt, before heading down to the Great Hall. He wasn't sure how people would react around him, after his outburst.

As he entered the Hall, he saw a lot of the Gryffindors sat at the table. Harry walked towards them, knowing they are the players hoping for a place on the team.

Harry could see everyone stare at him and whisper to their neighbours. Harry ignored them and sat beside Neville, who had a broomstick propped up against his chair and his own slightly battered Beater's bat.

Harry propped his own broomstick against his chair and turned to Neville, who looked nervous though slightly excited.

"I can't wait to be in the air. I've never played in front of other players." said Neville happily, chomping on a sausage. "I have only played in front of my Uncle Algie, who says I'm an average player. He says I'm not the best player, but can improve, if I get over my nerves."

"I hope you do good enough to get on the team." said Harry calmly, piling eggs, bacon and sausage on his plate.

"There aren't a lot of people trying for Beater. Dean said he is very interested in the Chaser position though." said Neville simply.

"Means it will be quicker at selecting. The pitch is booked all morning. We can have our first team practice. Is Dean any good?" said Harry calmly.

"That's good. I will hang around, whether I get on the team or not. I like watching Gryffindor, they are by far the best team. You are the best player I have ever seen, and I watch professional Quidditch. Dean is only good when he has a good partner." said Neville respectfully.

Harry ate his way through his breakfast and then lead everyone down to the Quidditch pitch.

When he got there, he stood in the centre of the pitch and turned to everyone wanting to try-out.

"Ron, can you come forward, please?" said Harry calmly.

Ron walked forward nervously and stood beside Harry. Harry watched as Ron's face burned red because he had been called forward. Harry knew Ron wasn't looking forward to what Harry had to say.

"What is it?" asked Ron quietly, not looking at Harry.

Harry knew that Ron thought he was going to be kicked off of the team. Though, Harry thought Ron had really improved and was good enough for the team.

"You and Katie can try-out the Chasers, I'll do the Beaters." replied Harry importantly.

Ron smiled happily and began gathering people who wanted to become a Chaser.

Once Ron and Katie had collected the possible Chasers, Harry was left with very few possible Beaters.

There were Neville, Seamus, Daniel Clark, Dennis Creevey and Colin Creevey. Daniel was a fourth-year, along with Dennis and Colin was a fifth-year. Colin and Dennis were brothers, they were also both very much obsessed with Harry.

Harry looked at them all and thought about ways on testing them. Harry noticed that they all had average broomsticks, ones not very good. Neville and Daniel had a Beaters bat each.

"Right. I want you to get into pairs. I will test each of your skills in three areas. Your flying skills, your aim and your power." explained Harry calmly, mounting his broomstick and hovering the ground.

Harry sped over to the changing room and grabbed a crate, which held all the Quidditch balls. Harry also withdrew a piece of parchment and quill from his robe pocket.

He wrote all the Beater's names on the top and made a chart. He would give them a number out of ten. Harry flew over to the set of goalposts not in use, making the Beaters follow him.

"I will release a Bludger. I want each of you to hit the Bludger and get it through the middle hoop. For each perfect shot, you will get ten points. For a complete shot, though slightly wrong, you will get five. Any others, I shall mark as I think they are." explained Harry simply.

Harry watched as the Beaters got into a line and waited for Harry to release the Bludger. When he noticed they were all ready, Harry released one Bludger.

Colin was first and hit the Bludger, it didn't go through the hoop, but hit the outside. Dennis did even worse, he hit the Bludger, which came swirling into the direction of Harry's head.

After Harry had sent the Bludger back to the Beaters, Seamus hit it very hard. It bounced off the ring, of the hoop and rolled through it. Seamus smiled as he was the first to get it through.

Harry knew that Seamus' aim wasn't the best, but knew he had a fairly powerful hit on him. Harry noted this beside Seamus' name. Then Daniel flew up, ready for his go.

Harry didn't know anything about this player. Harry was expecting a great performance, however, when he hit the Bludger, it bounced off of the right side hoop and collided with Daniel's head.

Harry winced as he watched this pathetic performance. He laughed slightly as he watched the fourth-year fall to the floor. Harry waved his wand twice and muttered a few words.

Harry watched as Daniel landed softly and instantly was placed on a stretcher. Harry blew his whistle twice, signalling for everyone's attention.

"Ron, can you please escort the unconscious Mr Clark to the Hospital Wing?" said Harry loudly, pointing to the stretcher below.

Ron laughed and flew down to the stretcher. Harry watched as Ron took the unconscious fourth-year to the castle.

"That is one down. That makes it equal. Two pairs, easier to choose Beaters. Neville is next, then we shall go onto the next challenge." said Harry calmly, sending the Bludger in the direction of Neville.

Harry watched as the Bludger went clean through the hoop. Harry smiled as he watched Neville's perfect shot.

"Well done. Now, I shall test you on your flying. I shall use a school broomstick, which are slower than your lots. You must be able to keep up with me, you must do everything I perform." explained Harry seriously, pointing his wand to the Gryffindor changing rooms. "Accio broomstick."

Instantly a battered broomstick came flying up to where Harry was hovering. Harry looked down at the old broom. It's tail twigs were all bent and snapped, the handle was damaged and splintered.

Harry mounted it and lined up with the first person, Neville. Harry set off and was instantly followed by Neville.

Harry performed several dives, spins, speed bursts and dangerous moves. Harry could hear Neville whimper slightly. After a few minutes, he had lost Neville, who had gotten too nervous. Harry gave him four marks, as he didn't fall off his broomstick and has basic flying skills.

Harry spent only ten minutes on this challenge. Harry was shocked at how terrible their flying was. Harry had made Dennis and Colin fall off their broomsticks, thankfully only three foot above the ground.

Seamus wasn't the worst, but wasn't the best. Harry could often see him slipping and sliding on his broomstick. However, he did stay on Harry's tail, for two minutes longer than the rest.

Harry knew that who ever his Beaters were going to be, they would need plenty of training. Harry flew down to the changing room and dragged out a large cushioned wall.

"Each of you must hit the Bludger at the centre of the cushioned wall, as hard as you can. It will emit a figure in green smoke. It is out of one hundred, in percentage. The number is the powerful of you hit. The more powerful, the more points." explained Harry calmly, performing a hit of the Bludger.

A great green figure emerged forming, '83'. Harry was impressed about that, considering he wasn't trained as a Beater. He turned to the Beaters.

"You must get at least sixty for ten marks." said Harry simply, flying out of the way.

Dennis went first. As he hit the Bludger, it rocketed down to the wall and missed the centre. It hit around the middle and sent green figures of '32'. Harry gave him four points.

Colin didn't do much better. Though he did almost hit the centre and was given, '43'. Harry thought that was a good hit and a very positive one. Harry gave him six points.

Seamus was the next to perform his hit. He hit the wall in the same place as Colin, except it was more powerful. It awarded him '69' points from the wall and ten from Harry.

Neville was last, Harry wasn't sure whether Neville would have a powerful shot, as he had a very good aim. Harry waited and was surprised and happy when he read the green numbers, '61'. Harry rewarded him ten points and then flew to the ground.

The Beaters landed in front of him and looked back at him hopefully. Harry added all the points and was happy at who he ended up with.

"Neville and Seamus are Gryffindor's new Beaters. Congratulations." said Harry happily, smiling at the two.

Neville and Seamus cheered happily and gave each other a one armed hug. Harry was smiling happily, then he caught sight of the Creevey brothers. They had a disappointed expression. Harry thought for a moment, though didn't know what to say.

"You two were good as well, though not good enough. Maybe next year, you need to practice some more. You can be substitutes and fill in when and if one of our Beaters is unable to play. Maybe you could be my assistants." suggested Harry cheerfully, patting them both on their backs.

Harry was happy at the sight of their faces. They seemed happier to be Harry's assistant than being on the team. Harry now had some people to fetch him stuff and to help with some things.

When Harry had wrote down who the Beaters were, in his office, he, the new Beaters and Harry's two assistants, flew up to where the Chasers were.

"How is it going, Ron?" asked Harry curiously, watching several people walking away with glum expressions.

"Well, we have one player. That's Ginny. We are just seeing which is better out of Dean and Demelza Robins. Dean is an average flyer, about the same as I was when I started. He is excellent when teamed up with someone. He works very well with Ginny. Not a good shot, but he has good long throws, for passes." replied Ron importantly, reading from a sheet of parchment.

"What about Demelza?" asked Harry interestedly, looking at Dean throw a shot.

"She is also an average flyer, though she has a good shot. She can't catch though. Long distance throws aren't her best area either. However, some of the goals she has scored were amazing." replied Ron honestly, passing Harry the sheet of parchment for him to read.

After a few more shots, Harry called both Chasers down. They both flew down to ground and stood in front of Harry. Harry looked them over and knew that Dean was a better build for the position, however, he still asked the further questions.

"Do any of you take part in any other clubs, which could interfere with team practices?" asked Harry calmly, looking from one to the other.

"I don't have any I'm serious about. I can cancel any of my clubs, Quidditch is my most wanted club." replied Dean truthfully.

"I have a Gobstone club and a Herbology club. I can cancel the Gobstones but can't cancel my Herbology club." replied Demelza honestly.

"When is the Herbology club?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's four times a week, from Monday to Friday. Two are in the morning and others are in the afternoon." replied Demelza calmly.

"I think that, that could interfere with practices. Are you more serious about Quidditch or Herbology?" asked Harry seriously.

"I only want to play Quidditch because it interests me. I love Herbology, it's in my blood. I just want some mess around Quidditch games, fun." replied Demelza truthfully.

Ron laughed nastily. He was shocked at what Demelza was saying, Harry was also, though kept it to himself.

"Then joining the school team isn't for you. If you want to mess around, play it on the fields, not here. You can be placed on as substitute but nothing more. Please think about your aims before applying for something." said Harry sternly.

Harry wrote a few sentences beside Demelza's name and then looked up at Dean. Harry smiled broadly and Dean instantly knew what it meant.

Dean turned to Ginny and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. Harry looked towards Ron who's jaw had gone stiff, although he kept himself together.

"Right, we can have a short team practice before we have to leave the pitch. I shall release the Snitch, Quaffle and one Bludger. Dennis can be referee." said Harry calmly.

Dennis flew down to the ball box and flew it up to where the team had divided up into two teams.

Harry was the Seeker for Ginny's team, whilst Demelza was Seeker for Ron's team. Colin was Beater for Ron's team. Seamus was Beater for Ginny's team. Katie was goalkeeper for Ginny's team. Ron goalkeeper for his own team. Ginny and Dean were the two Chasers.

Both teams got into position and ready for them to start. Dennis released the Bludger and Snitch. Just before he released the Snitch, Harry noticed a large group of sixth-year girls entering the stands.

Harry then watched the Snitch just go out of sight. He looked down and watched as the teams began battling for the Quaffle.

Harry circled the pitch a few times. When he passed the girls, they giggled furiously. Harry noticed that all Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls were there. Harry didn't know most of them.

Harry blushed even more and more as they continued to giggle, he was just hoping it was something good they were giggling at.

Harry circling the pitch once more, then noticed a glint of gold heading towards the stands, where the girls were. He was looking down from about thirty feet above them.

He immediately shot into a dive. He laid flat on his broom and within seconds he snatched the Snitch out of the sky, before pulling out of the dive neatly.

The girls now giggled even more, Harry thought his face must be redder than Ron's hair. He flew over to the team, who had all bundled up in a circle.

"You guys continue without me. Use Dennis if you want. I am going for a chat with the girls." said Harry happily, leaving them with a cheeky grin.

Ron rolled his eyes whilst the rest of the team laughed at how their Captain was so outgoing. They continued the game, whilst Harry flew slowly over to the stands.

He landed on the edge of the stands and sat on the ledge. The girls were now blushing furiously and giggling to each other. Harry could see all the Gryffindors talking furiously amongst themselves.

"Hermione, could you come over here?" asked Harry seriously.

Hermione looked up and her face went even redder. She didn't move, however her friends nudged her forward. Harry smiled at her and leant forward to whisper to her.

"Why are they so giddy around me?" asked Harry curiously.

"You're the most wanted lad in the school." whispered Hermione in reply.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry seriously, taken aback at the reply.

"You're the best looking and most popular. You're probably the most powerful student in the school and everyone knows it. All the girls go crazy around you. You are a dream boyfriend." replied Hermione truthfully, smiling at him sweetly.

Harry's mouth fell open. He couldn't help it, he was so shocked at what she was saying. He looked at the sixth-years and knew they were all good-looking girls. They were all classed as the 'sexy' girls of the school.

"Do you mean every girl in the school, or just our year?" asked Harry quietly.

"All girls, who have reached their hormones obviously." replied Hermione softly, smiling back at her friends shock.

Harry laughed nervously and ruffled his hair to make it even more messy. He laughed even harder as he realised he had done the same thing his father did all the time, when he was at school.

"Does that include you?" asked Harry quietly, forgetting his confidence around girls.

He felt as though he needed no confidence, now he was the most wanted lad in the school. Hermione looked back at him with her mouth open. She hadn't expected Harry to say anything like that.

"What do you think?" said Hermione quietly, before turning away and rejoining her friends, where she instantly got bombarded with questions.

Harry and Hermione's eyes connected briefly, which caused Hermione to blush slightly. She turned away with a small grin playing on her lips, whilst she listened to Parvati talking.

Harry stood up on the ledge of the stands and jumped off backwards. She girls gasped as it looked as though he had fell. Immediately he shot back up on his broomstick, just as they had reached the ledge to check on him.

Harry grinned at the awe on their faces. He flew over to the goalposts and hovered beside Ron. Ron could tell by Harry's grin, that something very good had happened.

"What's with you?" asked Ron curiously, keeping his eyes on the Quaffle.

"Hermione just told me that I am the most wanted lad in school. Because I am most popular and best looking. Then because I am the most powerful lad in school. She said girls go crazy around me. She even said I am a dream boyfriend." replied Harry happily, laying backwards on his broom, whilst looking at his friend.

After a while, Harry flew up slightly and sat on the top of the middle goalpost, which caused some more giggles from the girls. Harry laughed out loud and Ron spoke to him.

"I could of told you that. Haven't you realised how all the girls are when you walk by? They practically faint. It's something you should be proud of. I don't think anyone has been this wanted for years." said Ron calmly, sending a Quaffle to the other side of the pitch.

"I haven't seen any of it. I bet I do now. How do you know whether there hasn't been anyone as wanted?" said Harry simply.

"Because it's in the trophy room. The person got an award for becoming so popular, so wanted by everyone, in different ways. Lads wanted advice and help from him, they all wanted to be like him. The girls went crazy for him and fell in love almost instantly." replied Ron calmly, wincing as a Bludger collided with Katie's leg, sending her zigzagging.

"Who was he?" asked Harry curiously.

"Your father." replied Ron quietly.

Harry fell off of the hoop and fell down to the floor. He quickly climbed on his broomstick and flew back to Ron.

"My … father. Was he like me, was he as wanted as me?" asked Harry quickly.

"Yes. It's something rare. No lad can get as much respect and want as you and your father. You and your father are the only two people who have ever been like it. Ask Dumbledore later on." said Ron softly, flying to the left to stop a Quaffle.

After an hour of practicing and in Harry's case, flirting. They all headed back to the castle. Once Harry entered the castle, he found girls following him at a distance. Harry grinned slightly, though knew he would get fed up with it eventually.

Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch. He could see all girls muttering and staring at him. When he would look, they giggled furiously.

Then Harry took part in his afternoon lessons. He was getting excited about having his private lesson with Professor Dumbledore, where he would be learning how to perform some of his powers.

Well, a bit of flirting has been going on. I hope this means it's the first step to a relationship, or is it?


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke the next morning slightly down, though happy at the same time. It didn't take him long to remember that he had been cheated on and that he was holding Quidditch try-outs.

Harry got dressed and grabbed his Firebolt, before heading down to the Great Hall. He wasn't sure how people would react around him, after his outburst.

As he entered the Hall, he saw a lot of the Gryffindors sat at the table. Harry walked towards them, knowing they are the players hoping for a place on the team.

Harry could see everyone stare at him and whisper to their neighbours. Harry ignored them and sat beside Neville, who had a broomstick propped up against his chair and his own slightly battered Beater's bat.

Harry propped his own broomstick against his chair and turned to Neville, who looked nervous though slightly excited.

"I can't wait to be in the air. I've never played in front of other players." said Neville happily, chomping on a sausage. "I have only played in front of my Uncle Algie, who says I'm an average player. He says I'm not the best player, but can improve, if I get over my nerves."

"I hope you do good enough to get on the team." said Harry calmly, piling eggs, bacon and sausage on his plate.

"There aren't a lot of people trying for Beater. Dean said he is very interested in the Chaser position though." said Neville simply.

"Means it will be quicker at selecting. The pitch is booked all morning. We can have our first team practice. Is Dean any good?" said Harry calmly.

"That's good. I will hang around, whether I get on the team or not. I like watching Gryffindor, they are by far the best team. You are the best player I have ever seen, and I watch professional Quidditch. Dean is only good when he has a good partner." said Neville respectfully.

Harry ate his way through his breakfast and then lead everyone down to the Quidditch pitch.

When he got there, he stood in the centre of the pitch and turned to everyone wanting to try-out.

"Ron, can you come forward, please?" said Harry calmly.

Ron walked forward nervously and stood beside Harry. Harry watched as Ron's face burned red because he had been called forward. Harry knew Ron wasn't looking forward to what Harry had to say.

"What is it?" asked Ron quietly, not looking at Harry.

Harry knew that Ron thought he was going to be kicked off of the team. Though, Harry thought Ron had really improved and was good enough for the team.

"You and Katie can try-out the Chasers, I'll do the Beaters." replied Harry importantly.

Ron smiled happily and began gathering people who wanted to become a Chaser.

Once Ron and Katie had collected the possible Chasers, Harry was left with very few possible Beaters.

There were Neville, Seamus, Daniel Clark, Dennis Creevey and Colin Creevey. Daniel was a fourth-year, along with Dennis and Colin was a fifth-year. Colin and Dennis were brothers, they were also both very much obsessed with Harry.

Harry looked at them all and thought about ways on testing them. Harry noticed that they all had average broomsticks, ones not very good. Neville and Daniel had a Beaters bat each.

"Right. I want you to get into pairs. I will test each of your skills in three areas. Your flying skills, your aim and your power." explained Harry calmly, mounting his broomstick and hovering the ground.

Harry sped over to the changing room and grabbed a crate, which held all the Quidditch balls. Harry also withdrew a piece of parchment and quill from his robe pocket.

He wrote all the Beater's names on the top and made a chart. He would give them a number out of ten. Harry flew over to the set of goalposts not in use, making the Beaters follow him.

"I will release a Bludger. I want each of you to hit the Bludger and get it through the middle hoop. For each perfect shot, you will get ten points. For a complete shot, though slightly wrong, you will get five. Any others, I shall mark as I think they are." explained Harry simply.

Harry watched as the Beaters got into a line and waited for Harry to release the Bludger. When he noticed they were all ready, Harry released one Bludger.

Colin was first and hit the Bludger, it didn't go through the hoop, but hit the outside. Dennis did even worse, he hit the Bludger, which came swirling into the direction of Harry's head.

After Harry had sent the Bludger back to the Beaters, Seamus hit it very hard. It bounced off the ring, of the hoop and rolled through it. Seamus smiled as he was the first to get it through.

Harry knew that Seamus' aim wasn't the best, but knew he had a fairly powerful hit on him. Harry noted this beside Seamus' name. Then Daniel flew up, ready for his go.

Harry didn't know anything about this player. Harry was expecting a great performance, however, when he hit the Bludger, it bounced off of the right side hoop and collided with Daniel's head.

Harry winced as he watched this pathetic performance. He laughed slightly as he watched the fourth-year fall to the floor. Harry waved his wand twice and muttered a few words.

Harry watched as Daniel landed softly and instantly was placed on a stretcher. Harry blew his whistle twice, signalling for everyone's attention.

"Ron, can you please escort the unconscious Mr Clark to the Hospital Wing?" said Harry loudly, pointing to the stretcher below.

Ron laughed and flew down to the stretcher. Harry watched as Ron took the unconscious fourth-year to the castle.

"That is one down. That makes it equal. Two pairs, easier to choose Beaters. Neville is next, then we shall go onto the next challenge." said Harry calmly, sending the Bludger in the direction of Neville.

Harry watched as the Bludger went clean through the hoop. Harry smiled as he watched Neville's perfect shot.

"Well done. Now, I shall test you on your flying. I shall use a school broomstick, which are slower than your lots. You must be able to keep up with me, you must do everything I perform." explained Harry seriously, pointing his wand to the Gryffindor changing rooms. "Accio broomstick."

Instantly a battered broomstick came flying up to where Harry was hovering. Harry looked down at the old broom. It's tail twigs were all bent and snapped, the handle was damaged and splintered.

Harry mounted it and lined up with the first person, Neville. Harry set off and was instantly followed by Neville.

Harry performed several dives, spins, speed bursts and dangerous moves. Harry could hear Neville whimper slightly. After a few minutes, he had lost Neville, who had gotten too nervous. Harry gave him four marks, as he didn't fall off his broomstick and has basic flying skills.

Harry spent only ten minutes on this challenge. Harry was shocked at how terrible their flying was. Harry had made Dennis and Colin fall off their broomsticks, thankfully only three foot above the ground.

Seamus wasn't the worst, but wasn't the best. Harry could often see him slipping and sliding on his broomstick. However, he did stay on Harry's tail, for two minutes longer than the rest.

Harry knew that who ever his Beaters were going to be, they would need plenty of training. Harry flew down to the changing room and dragged out a large cushioned wall.

"Each of you must hit the Bludger at the centre of the cushioned wall, as hard as you can. It will emit a figure in green smoke. It is out of one hundred, in percentage. The number is the powerful of you hit. The more powerful, the more points." explained Harry calmly, performing a hit of the Bludger.

A great green figure emerged forming, '83'. Harry was impressed about that, considering he wasn't trained as a Beater. He turned to the Beaters.

"You must get at least sixty for ten marks." said Harry simply, flying out of the way.

Dennis went first. As he hit the Bludger, it rocketed down to the wall and missed the centre. It hit around the middle and sent green figures of '32'. Harry gave him four points.

Colin didn't do much better. Though he did almost hit the centre and was given, '43'. Harry thought that was a good hit and a very positive one. Harry gave him six points.

Seamus was the next to perform his hit. He hit the wall in the same place as Colin, except it was more powerful. It awarded him '69' points from the wall and ten from Harry.

Neville was last, Harry wasn't sure whether Neville would have a powerful shot, as he had a very good aim. Harry waited and was surprised and happy when he read the green numbers, '61'. Harry rewarded him ten points and then flew to the ground.

The Beaters landed in front of him and looked back at him hopefully. Harry added all the points and was happy at who he ended up with.

"Neville and Seamus are Gryffindor's new Beaters. Congratulations." said Harry happily, smiling at the two.

Neville and Seamus cheered happily and gave each other a one armed hug. Harry was smiling happily, then he caught sight of the Creevey brothers. They had a disappointed expression. Harry thought for a moment, though didn't know what to say.

"You two were good as well, though not good enough. Maybe next year, you need to practice some more. You can be substitutes and fill in when and if one of our Beaters is unable to play. Maybe you could be my assistants." suggested Harry cheerfully, patting them both on their backs.

Harry was happy at the sight of their faces. They seemed happier to be Harry's assistant than being on the team. Harry now had some people to fetch him stuff and to help with some things.

When Harry had wrote down who the Beaters were, in his office, he, the new Beaters and Harry's two assistants, flew up to where the Chasers were.

"How is it going, Ron?" asked Harry curiously, watching several people walking away with glum expressions.

"Well, we have one player. That's Ginny. We are just seeing which is better out of Dean and Demelza Robins. Dean is an average flyer, about the same as I was when I started. He is excellent when teamed up with someone. He works very well with Ginny. Not a good shot, but he has good long throws, for passes." replied Ron importantly, reading from a sheet of parchment.

"What about Demelza?" asked Harry interestedly, looking at Dean throw a shot.

"She is also an average flyer, though she has a good shot. She can't catch though. Long distance throws aren't her best area either. However, some of the goals she has scored were amazing." replied Ron honestly, passing Harry the sheet of parchment for him to read.

After a few more shots, Harry called both Chasers down. They both flew down to ground and stood in front of Harry. Harry looked them over and knew that Dean was a better build for the position, however, he still asked the further questions.

"Do any of you take part in any other clubs, which could interfere with team practices?" asked Harry calmly, looking from one to the other.

"I don't have any I'm serious about. I can cancel any of my clubs, Quidditch is my most wanted club." replied Dean truthfully.

"I have a Gobstone club and a Herbology club. I can cancel the Gobstones but can't cancel my Herbology club." replied Demelza honestly.

"When is the Herbology club?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's four times a week, from Monday to Friday. Two are in the morning and others are in the afternoon." replied Demelza calmly.

"I think that, that could interfere with practices. Are you more serious about Quidditch or Herbology?" asked Harry seriously.

"I only want to play Quidditch because it interests me. I love Herbology, it's in my blood. I just want some mess around Quidditch games, fun." replied Demelza truthfully.

Ron laughed nastily. He was shocked at what Demelza was saying, Harry was also, though kept it to himself.

"Then joining the school team isn't for you. If you want to mess around, play it on the fields, not here. You can be placed on as substitute but nothing more. Please think about your aims before applying for something." said Harry sternly.

Harry wrote a few sentences beside Demelza's name and then looked up at Dean. Harry smiled broadly and Dean instantly knew what it meant.

Dean turned to Ginny and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. Harry looked towards Ron who's jaw had gone stiff, although he kept himself together.

"Right, we can have a short team practice before we have to leave the pitch. I shall release the Snitch, Quaffle and one Bludger. Dennis can be referee." said Harry calmly.

Dennis flew down to the ball box and flew it up to where the team had divided up into two teams.

Harry was the Seeker for Ginny's team, whilst Demelza was Seeker for Ron's team. Colin was Beater for Ron's team. Seamus was Beater for Ginny's team. Katie was goalkeeper for Ginny's team. Ron goalkeeper for his own team. Ginny and Dean were the two Chasers.

Both teams got into position and ready for them to start. Dennis released the Bludger and Snitch. Just before he released the Snitch, Harry noticed a large group of sixth-year girls entering the stands.

Harry then watched the Snitch just go out of sight. He looked down and watched as the teams began battling for the Quaffle.

Harry circled the pitch a few times. When he passed the girls, they giggled furiously. Harry noticed that all Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls were there. Harry didn't know most of them.

Harry blushed even more and more as they continued to giggle, he was just hoping it was something good they were giggling at.

Harry circling the pitch once more, then noticed a glint of gold heading towards the stands, where the girls were. He was looking down from about thirty feet above them.

He immediately shot into a dive. He laid flat on his broom and within seconds he snatched the Snitch out of the sky, before pulling out of the dive neatly.

The girls now giggled even more, Harry thought his face must be redder than Ron's hair. He flew over to the team, who had all bundled up in a circle.

"You guys continue without me. Use Dennis if you want. I am going for a chat with the girls." said Harry happily, leaving them with a cheeky grin.

Ron rolled his eyes whilst the rest of the team laughed at how their Captain was so outgoing. They continued the game, whilst Harry flew slowly over to the stands.

He landed on the edge of the stands and sat on the ledge. The girls were now blushing furiously and giggling to each other. Harry could see all the Gryffindors talking furiously amongst themselves.

"Hermione, could you come over here?" asked Harry seriously.

Hermione looked up and her face went even redder. She didn't move, however her friends nudged her forward. Harry smiled at her and leant forward to whisper to her.

"Why are they so giddy around me?" asked Harry curiously.

"You're the most wanted lad in the school." whispered Hermione in reply.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry seriously, taken aback at the reply.

"You're the best looking and most popular. You're probably the most powerful student in the school and everyone knows it. All the girls go crazy around you. You are a dream boyfriend." replied Hermione truthfully, smiling at him sweetly.

Harry's mouth fell open. He couldn't help it, he was so shocked at what she was saying. He looked at the sixth-years and knew they were all good-looking girls. They were all classed as the 'sexy' girls of the school.

"Do you mean every girl in the school, or just our year?" asked Harry quietly.

"All girls, who have reached their hormones obviously." replied Hermione softly, smiling back at her friends shock.

Harry laughed nervously and ruffled his hair to make it even more messy. He laughed even harder as he realised he had done the same thing his father did all the time, when he was at school.

"Does that include you?" asked Harry quietly, forgetting his confidence around girls.

He felt as though he needed no confidence, now he was the most wanted lad in the school. Hermione looked back at him with her mouth open. She hadn't expected Harry to say anything like that.

"What do you think?" said Hermione quietly, before turning away and rejoining her friends, where she instantly got bombarded with questions.

Harry and Hermione's eyes connected briefly, which caused Hermione to blush slightly. She turned away with a small grin playing on her lips, whilst she listened to Parvati talking.

Harry stood up on the ledge of the stands and jumped off backwards. She girls gasped as it looked as though he had fell. Immediately he shot back up on his broomstick, just as they had reached the ledge to check on him.

Harry grinned at the awe on their faces. He flew over to the goalposts and hovered beside Ron. Ron could tell by Harry's grin, that something very good had happened.

"What's with you?" asked Ron curiously, keeping his eyes on the Quaffle.

"Hermione just told me that I am the most wanted lad in school. Because I am most popular and best looking. Then because I am the most powerful lad in school. She said girls go crazy around me. She even said I am a dream boyfriend." replied Harry happily, laying backwards on his broom, whilst looking at his friend.

After a while, Harry flew up slightly and sat on the top of the middle goalpost, which caused some more giggles from the girls. Harry laughed out loud and Ron spoke to him.

"I could of told you that. Haven't you realised how all the girls are when you walk by? They practically faint. It's something you should be proud of. I don't think anyone has been this wanted for years." said Ron calmly, sending a Quaffle to the other side of the pitch.

"I haven't seen any of it. I bet I do now. How do you know whether there hasn't been anyone as wanted?" said Harry simply.

"Because it's in the trophy room. The person got an award for becoming so popular, so wanted by everyone, in different ways. Lads wanted advice and help from him, they all wanted to be like him. The girls went crazy for him and fell in love almost instantly." replied Ron calmly, wincing as a Bludger collided with Katie's leg, sending her zigzagging.

"Who was he?" asked Harry curiously.

"Your father." replied Ron quietly.

Harry fell off of the hoop and fell down to the floor. He quickly climbed on his broomstick and flew back to Ron.

"My … father. Was he like me, was he as wanted as me?" asked Harry quickly.

"Yes. It's something rare. No lad can get as much respect and want as you and your father. You and your father are the only two people who have ever been like it. Ask Dumbledore later on." said Ron softly, flying to the left to stop a Quaffle.

After an hour of practicing and in Harry's case, flirting. They all headed back to the castle. Once Harry entered the castle, he found girls following him at a distance. Harry grinned slightly, though knew he would get fed up with it eventually.

Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch. He could see all girls muttering and staring at him. When he would look, they giggled furiously.

Then Harry took part in his afternoon lessons. He was getting excited about having his private lesson with Professor Dumbledore, where he would be learning how to perform some of his powers.

Well, a bit of flirting has been going on. I hope this means it's the first step to a relationship, or is it?


	9. Chapter 9

After Harry had attended Charms and Divination, Harry and Lavender went to meet Ron and Hermione on the seventh floor. Lavender had passed Divination with Outstanding, therefore continued the lesson.

Harry and Lavender headed to a familiar portrait. A portrait of Barnabus the Barmy, being clubbed to death by trolls.

They didn't find Ron and Hermione, but they did see a single thick oak door. Both Harry and Lavender entered the room and was shocked at what they saw.

There was a stage at the back of the room. It had big squashy seats around it and had lines draw on the floor. Harry had a feeling it was a duelling stage. There was another room coming off of the main room. Inside Harry could see a large library, with thousands of books.

Harry could also see a bathroom and a small meeting room. Harry smiled at the place, as he knew that the Room of Requirements had yet again, come up with a perfect room.

"Please come in and sit down. We have a lot to discuss." said Dumbledore kindly, waving his hand at some squashy chairs.

Harry was slightly worried about seeing Dumbledore. After all, Harry had knocked him out with a Stunning spell. Harry looked at him nervously and instantly saw a white mist cover Dumbledore's eyes briefly.

Harry thought about it for a moment and then realised that Dumbledore had read Harry's mind. Harry felt slightly annoyed at that, though in some way relieved. Dumbledore would of seen Harry's guilt for hurting Dumbledore.

"As some of you might of heard. Harry performed yet another Stunning spell, yesterday. It was aimed at young Mr Malfoy. I, however, knew of what it could of caused Mr Malfoy. I placed myself in front of Harry's wand and received the full spell, directly to the chest." explained Dumbledore softly, sitting in a chair himself.

"You don't know how much I am sorry. Are you alright now, Professor?" asked Harry urgently.

"Oh I'm fine. It took Madam Pomfrey several hours to revive me, however I am fully well now. Your power has multiplied over and over again, now you have returned to Hogwarts. In Harry's case, they have become more powerful than anyone's." replied Dumbledore calmly, smiling slightly at Harry.

"Has Harry become the most powerful wizard, Professor?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ah Hermione, he has always been one of the most powerful wizard. It has only now come into effect. He shares that title with myself and one other person, Voldemort. Anyway, let us get to our first lesson. Today I am going to set you some homework. Then next lesson we shall get to work on Wand-Less magic. Wand-Less magic is needed for most of your powers." said Dumbledore, standing and walking to the stage.

Harry understood what Dumbledore had said. Harry wasn't the most powerful, he was the most powerful, alongside Dumbledore and Voldemort. This made Harry curious to the outcome of the war.

The four teenagers watched Dumbledore intently. Dumbledore placed his wand in his robes and waved his hand slightly. Instantly, his wand zoomed out of his robes and into his hand.

"That is a very basic but useful piece of Wand-Less magic. I do not expect any of you to succeed in your first lesson at it. Wand-Less magic cannot be taught. It is a rare gift, to which only powerful beings may possess." explained Dumbledore simply, placing his wand back in his robes.

"Then how do you know we will be able to perform it, Professor?" asked Ron curiously.

"Mr Weasley, you and your fellow Heirs are powerful beings. There are people more powerful than some of you, however, you are powerful yourself." replied Dumbledore calmly, stepping off of the stage.

"What is needed to perform it?" asked Harry seriously, standing to ready himself to try.

"A clear mind is all. Once you have all mastered the ability to keep a clear mind, you will be able to master Wand-Less magic a lot more quickly. On that note, I believe we can get you to learn a new ability at the same time." replied Dumbledore quietly, standing next to Harry.

"What is that, Professor?" asked Lavender gently.

"Occlumency. Yet another rare gift. However, Occlumency can be taught to those of strong mind. All four of you have a strong minds, or will have by the time I have finished with you. Mr Potter has already had some Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. They weren't as progressive as I hoped, however that will change." explained Dumbledore softly.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender stood waiting for instructions on how to master Occlumency. Dumbledore however, did not speak. He merely walked away from them and entered the library.

He returned a few minutes later, with an armful of identical books. He placed them on the stage, which was stomach height.

He picked up one of the four books and showed the four teenagers the front cover. There was no title. It was just a blank cover.

"In this book, it describes how to master Occlumency. I would of handed this to Harry earlier, if I knew it existed. I was rummaging through the bookcases here and found it. I copied it and kept them to one side." said Dumbledore calmly, handing a book to each of the teenagers.

"Then what shall we be learning this lesson?" asked Harry interestedly.

"This lesson we shall discuss some of the things I shall eventually teach you. Then we can discuss anything you wish, if there is anything." replied Dumbledore cheerfully, taking his former seat.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender sat in their seats and looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak. They were interested in knowing what they will be learning.

"Obviously, I shall teach you Wand-Less magic. Then I shall teach you simple things, using Wand-Less magic. These will be things very useful, however basic, such as what I performed earlier. After that, we shall concentrate on your elemental powers." said Dumbledore softly.

"In Occlumency, Professor Snape kept telling me to empty my mind. He said to perform Occlumency, I must clear my mind." said Harry quietly.

"That is true. You are going to ask whether once you have mastered the ability, will you have to always empty your mind." said Dumbledore quietly, looking at Harry.

"How did you … yes. Will we?" asked Harry curiously, shocked at Dumbledore's early prediction.

"You will not have to clear your mind every time. Once mastered, your mind shall stay clear." said Dumbledore happily.

"Are you a Seer, Professor?" asked Lavender eagerly.

"Oh how much I wish I was. I am not I'm afraid. Seers are not real anymore. The last was Professor Trelawney's great-great-grandmother, Cassandra Trelawney. I shall teach you how to do my small trick, someday." replied Dumbledore cheerfuly, his twinkle shinging merrily.

Lavender looked slightly hurt when Dumbledore had practically denied Professor Trelawney being a true Seer, like she pretends to be.

"What kind of things will we be able to do?" asked Hermione seriously, looking intently at Dumbledore.

"For yourself Miss Granger, you will eventually be able to cause tornadoes and small blizzards. You shall be able to demolish buildings and blow down trees, and such. For the time being, you shall be able to cause small winds from your palm, summon things and send things flying. After enough training, you shall be able to fly, using wind to travel yourself." replied Dumbledore calmly, listing things.

"Is there small things you will teach us?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I will teach you how to do everything you can with you powers, which is a lot. Between that time, I can teach you powerful spells and abilities. Things a lot of adults aren't capable of, some that they are." said Dumbledore simply, looking down at his hands.

"What about me?" asked Ron eagerly.

"You, Mr Weasley, I will teach you how to cause huge fires. I shall teach you how to send balls of flame. You shall also be able to cover your entire body in flame, stopping any enemies from coming too close to you. I will teach all of you the same things, that aren't involving each others powers, except Harry of course, who has all the powers. You shall be able to warm your hands as well as other people. When you get to a point of freezing, you will be able to warm yourself up." said Dumbledore softly.

"What can I do, Professor?" asked Lavender interestedly.

"You, Miss Brown, can cause whirlpools in any watered areas. You will be able to flood places and cause tidal waves. That will also help in the destruction of will be small things, which you can do with your palm. Such as hold balls of water and you will not feel any burns from fire, unless it is from Mr Weasley of Mr Potter, who's fire is unstoppable." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Then there's me. What can I do, other than the things they can do?" asked Harry softly, looking at the elderly man.

"You, Harry, will be able to cause earthquakes. You have control over anything that happens to the world. You can cause huge weather problems. You could send large parts of earth in any direction you wished. You could upearth hidden things, uproot trees and pull up buildings. You can build with things around you, within minutes. You could even attract meteorites." replied Dumbledore happily, grinning at Harry's shocked face.

"That will take plenty of training though, won't it?" asked Harry quietly.

"Oh of course, so will everyone elses. I will be able to teach you how to mould things in you palm, without it touching you. It will hover above you palm and mould what ever you wish. I shall also teach you how to makes plants and other natural things grow. You can stop plants from dying." said Dumbledore softly, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

There was silence, as everyone thought of such power. They liked the idea, though knew it would be very difficult. They all knew that they must first master Occlumency, which was progress in Wand-Less magic.

"What about the powers Voldemort possesses. What are they?" asked Harry curiously, causing Ron and Lavender to wince at the sound of the name. "Am I able to use those powers?"

"Tom has the power to converse with serpents. He also has a lot of power over creatures, that is how he gets creatures to join his side. He can perform certain powers, from each of you. He can blow things over, with wind. He can set fires around him. He can produce large amounts of water, around him. He can also control the weather, slightly. I can also do some of the things, most are the same as Voldemort. You cannot stop Voldemort from using his powers, nor can you with me. We are very experienced, making us as powerful as yourself. You have already shown that you can use his powers, in your second year for example. You spoke to snakes." replied Dumbledore softly, looking at Harry intently.

The teenagers spoke for a while, before Harry remembered what Ron had said at Quidditch practice. Harry didn't know how to mention it and after a few moments of thought, he just decided to come out with it.

"Professor, Hermione said that I was the most wanted and most popular lad in the school. When I mentioned it to Ron, he told me that only one other person has been as much wanted. He said it was my father and that he got an award, is that true?" asked Harry seriously.

"Ah, Yes. I can remember the day as though it was yesterday. James once came into my office, complaining he couldn't do anything without a swarm of young females following him. I watched him for several days and realised he had become the ultimate person. All the way through his life it was the same. When you was ten years old, a spell was discovered. It causes admirers of the person, to not make their follows so obvious. It helps the victim, in this case, you, concentrate on things around them." replied Dumbledore softly, looking up at the ceiling as he remembered the day James Potter entered his office.

"Will that spell be performed in my case?" asked Harry hopefully.

"It shall be performed. However, it only keeps away people who are following you just out of admiration. Anyone who has something on their mind, that they need to express to you, shall be allowed to follow you." replied Dumbledore softly, smiling at Harry's deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Professor." said Harry honestly.

"Your name shall be placed on the award however. Do not think you will be left out." said Dumbledore happily, beaming at Harry.

Harry could live with his name on an award, however, was relieved he didn't have to worry about being surrounded by girls.

After everyone had discussed everything they wanted, the four teenagers gathered their Occlumency books and left the Room of Requirements.

Instantly, Hermione and Lavender walked some distance in front of the boys. Harry and Ron were curious to this, however both began speaking about Quidditch, as usual.

***Change of POV***

Hermione and Lavender were whispering about the two boys following them. Lavender spoke highly of Ron, whilst Hermione admired Harry, as usual.

Hermione and Lavender had become best friends, since they found out they had some kind of family relation. They spoke to each other about everything, and by everything it meant everything.

"So, when are you going to make a move on Harry?" asked Lavender eagerly, linking arms with Hermione.

"I daren't, there are so many people he can get together with. He could get any girl he wanted. Why would he choose me?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Because you're a very beautiful girl. You are probably the prettiest girl in the school at the moment. You didn't use to be, but now your gorgeous. How many boys have asked you out?" asked Lavender calmly.

"Loads but I don't want short-term relationships. I want one serious one, one life-time one. I just can't have the person I fell in love with years ago." said Hermione anxiously.

"You can have him. I'm sure he loves you as well. From what Ron has told me, you two are the perfect couple. You two nearly got together and everything, until Cho Chang got involved." said Lavender honestly.

"He has split up with her now. I think he is still angry with Malfoy, it's lucky Dumbledore has sent him home for a while, or I think Harry would kill him." said Hermione softly.

"He is single and he needs someone who will be loyal, someone who will love him and him only. Someone who will love him back and that person is you. I think you shoud try tonight. I can get Ron away, then you and Harry are alone." said Lavender happily.

Hermione bit her lip nervously and then slightly nodded. Not knowing what she had just got herself into. She wasn't the nervous type, but when it involved Harry, she just lost her head.

Lavender instantly slowed down, allowing the boys to catch up.

***Normal POV***

When the boys caught up with the girls, Hermione wasn't looking at either Harry or Ron. She just stared down at her feet.

Lavender linked arms with Ron and then smiled at Harry. She stared at Hermione, who slowly began walking forward, nervously.

"Ron, can we go to out private area?" asked Lavender slyly.

Ron smiled broadly and waved a hand at Harry and Hermione. Harry joined Hermione's side and they both began walking slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Harry had realised what Lavender was trying to do, even if Ron hadn't. Harry had caught on with the diversion of Ron.

"Now, why would Lavender want us alone?" asked Harry calmly.

"I d-don't k-know." replied Hermione nervously, coughing slightly.

She couldn't believe how nervous she was. Her hands were sweaty, even if she wiped them on her robes.

"I think I do. Me and you was heading off to a good start in the summer, until things went wrong. She has left us alone, to see if we will get together." said Harry truthfully, forgetting he is normally lacking confidence in front of girls.

Harry felt as though he was invincible talking to Hermione. He felt as though anything he said would sound right, everything he said would be natural.

Hermione was slightly shocked on how Harry had caught on so quickly. She was even more shocked when he said it out aloud, without no nerve on his voice.

"You t-think s-so?" stuttered Hermione timidly, still looking down at the feet.

"Yeah I do. Do you think we could have had a relationship?" asked Harry slowly, his nerves started to come into action, as Hermione's reaction didn't change.

There was silence between the two for a few more minutes. They arrived in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait. Before Harry allowed them both to enter, Harry stayed in the way and looked down at Hermione. He was determined to get an answer.

"To be honest H-Harry, I have always thought me and you suit each other. I have always thought me and you are perfect for each other. I think I … I think I … l-love you." said Hermione quietly, glowing bright red.

Harry's mouth fell open. His confidence now failed him. He wasn't expecting Hermione to say that. He was merely expecting her to say something stupid or come up with an excuse to get away from him.

There was yet again another awkward silence between the two. They both looked away from each other, as they both thought different things.

Harry was thinking how to tell Hermione he felt the same way. Whilst Hermione was thinking of ways to get herself out of the mess she thought she was in. She thought Harry didn't love her and that she had dropped herself in.

They both turned to each other, though still not looking at each other. Then they both spoke at the exact same time.

"I'm sorry Harry. I understand if you don't -"

"I love you too." interrupted Harry quickly.

"You … you do?" said Hermione excitedly, her heart beating rapidly painful in her chest.

"Yes, I do. I love you, with all my heart. I love you more than life itself." said Harry truthfully, he now looked at Hermione's head. If she looked up, her eyes would connect with his.

When Hermione looked up, Harry was expecting her to speak. However, she tiptoed and kissed him softly on the lips.

He was shocked but soon recovered. He returned the kiss, however returned a much deeper one. It took him only seconds to get access with his tongue.

He began roaming her mouth with the tip of his tongue. Both had their eyes closed, as they admired each other and loved each other's kiss.

At that moment, Ron and Lavender emerged from the shadows. They were smiling broadly and holding each other's hand.

"About time you two got together." said Ron rudely, interrupting their kissing session,

Both Harry and Hermione blushed slightly, though both kept a hold of each other. They had gotten each other at long last.

Both the couples stayed in the common room alone. They all read the first part of their Occlumency books and promised each other to attempt to clear their minds.

Harry and Hermione thought that, that task would be difficult on that very night. They couldn't get each other out of their minds.

After reading helpful tips, Harry and Ron said goodbye to their girlfriends in their own way. By kissing each other for ten minutes. When they finally broke apart, they entered their dormitories and gave each other the high five.

They both left each other alone for an hour, where they concentrated on clearing their minds. Harry was wrong, now he was happy, he seemed to be able to clear his mind a lot better.

TOGETHER AT LAST! I think that this may please a few of you lovely readers. A bit more information about the type of things they will hopefully be able to perform, unless something happens that stops a few. *hint, hint.* I hope it is okay for you lot, keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the following month, Harry and Hermione had become very close. They were both in love with each other, had been for years. It was only now that they showed it.

They would walk everywhere hand in hand, or holding each other. They would both kiss when ever they were face to face. They didn't hold back on each other.

Harry had mastered Occlumency first, he had mastered it several days before the rest. Harry had then helped the others become perfect at it. Ron was finding it hard to keep up with everyone else.

The next lesson that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender had, with Dumbledore, was the beginning of training for Wand-Less magic. Only Harry and Hermione had been able to make their feather move that one inch.

Cho Chang had been found crying in the girls toilets, after seeing Harry and Hermione kissing. She had fully regretted losing him, after all she loved him also.

Soon later, it became a weekend. It was the Hogsmeade weekend. The sixth-year Gryffindor boys were in their dormitory chatting about girls and Quidditch.

"So you and Hermione are going strong then, Harry?" asked Seamus happily, laying on his bed.

"Yeah. I think we are going to be together till death takes us. How about you, have you got a girlfriend yet?" said Harry calmly, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Me and Parvati are getting on quite well." replied Seamus simply, smiling broadly.

"Does everyone in here have a girlfriend on the go?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well, you have Lavender. I have Ginny. Harry has Hermione. Seamus is almost there with Parvati. What about you, Neville?" replied Dean, drawing on a large piece of parchment.

Neville had been on his bed, reading from a thick books about plants. Harry then realised that Neville had left their discussion, when it turned to girls.

Harry could only think of one reason why he had done it. Because he wasn't good around girls, or possibly has no thought of hope getting one.

Harry felt sympathy for Neville. Neville had placed Harry has a brother-like friend. He had also said that Harry had been a father figure in some way. Harry couldn't help but feel he needed to help Neville, in some way.

Neville didn't reply to Dean, he didn't even look over to them. Seamus changed the subject to Quidditch and Harry walked over to Neville's bed.

Harry sat at the end and looked at his friend, who was still reading from his book. Harry looked at Neville's eyes, which weren't moving. This meant he wasn't really reading his book and that he was listening.

"Why did you leave our discussion?" asked Harry quietly, looking directly at his friend.

Neville placed his book on his legs and looked at Harry. Harry could see that Neville was considering talking to him. Harry waited patiently, then Neville whispered back.

"I'm not good with girls. I'm just classed as the idiotic boy, who can't do anything. All the girls can get better than me, leaving me alone." muttered Neville timidly

"Your just too nervous. You need to improve your appearance and how you act. There are ways to achieve these, just learn how to be more calm and make yourself look respectable." explained Harry calmly.

Neville looked at Harry and knew every word he spoke was correct. Neville knew that Harry was now very experienced around girls and very well expressed.

Neville knew that Harry had began wearing the best clothes and knew a lot of useful things. Neville knew that Harry was the best person to speak to about girls and how to improve yourself.

"Harry, can you help me?" asked Neville nervously, looking away from Harry.

Harry thought for a moment. If he had a Galleon for every time a boy had said that to him, he would be even richer than he already was.

Harry looked at Neville for a moment. Harry knew that his help would change Neville's life for the better and that Neville really wanted it, needed it. Harry knew that his help wouldn't be missed, but would be used.

"I will. Later on when we go to Hogsmeade, we will go clothes shopping, item shopping and then we will have a talk in the Three Broomsticks." replied Harry calmly, patting Neville on the back before entering the Quidditch discussion.

Later that day, the sixth-year Gryffindor boys walked down to the Entrance Hall, where they were allowed out to the muddy path to Hogsmeade.

At Hogsmeade station, the boys met the girls. Hermione came over to Harry, and gave him a soft kiss. He kissed back and then watched as Lavender kissed Ron, Seamus flirted with Parvati and Dean kissed Ginny.

The sixth-years all walked into Hogsmeade, then he turned to Neville, who was stood on his own.

"We will go shopping in a minute. I just need to say goodbye to Hermione the rest." said Harry simply, smiling at Neville.

Neville nodded slightly and walked away from the crowd. He stood outside of a second-hand clothes shop.

"Hermione, I'm going shopping with Neville. He asked for my help to improve himself, I agreed." said Harry gently, holding Hermione in his arms.

"I'll come with you. I want to see Harry Potter at work." said Hermione softly, kissing Harry affectionately.

"Very well. We will be doing a lot of shopping and I will be giving him a lot of advice. I might say something about girls that you might find offensive, don't take it personally." said Harry calmly, hugging Hermione to him.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to the other sixth-years and joined Neville outside the second-hand shop.

Neville smiled weakly and placed a hand on the door handle. Harry shook his head and dragged Neville into a different shop.

It was a rich looking shop. It was Harry's favourite place to go for clothes, not because it was expensive, but because it had very good clothing, for all occasions.

It had only just opened, however, it did have a large range. They were mostly in France and now began to appear in England.

Harry had been drawn to it and had become a best customer very quickly. Since sixth-year, Harry had thrown away his clothes from the Dursley's and replaced them with very nice expensive ones, from this shop.

Harry dragged Neville into the shop and Hermione tailed behind. As Harry entered, the shopkeeper came forward with a large grin on his face.

He was a small elder man. He was around the same height as small Professor Flitwick. He wore smart robes and a monocle. He repeatedly bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter. How may I help you?" asked the shopkeeper pleasantly.

"Oh I'm just helping a friend, Albert." said Harry calmly, shaking the old mans hand.

"Very well. If there is anything I may assist you with, you know where I am." said Albert happily, turning around and entering his small office.

"Harry, I can't afford anything in here." whispered Neville nervously.

"There are things in here, that are normal priced. As there are things that are more expensive. In here the better quality is the more expensive. There is affordable things. Never show that you are cheap, never hold back. However, don't show a girl you have money, until you are a best friend and in a steady relationship." said Harry calmly, pulling Neville to a clothes rail.

"Why is that?" asked Neville quietly.

"If you show you don't mind spending money, they will go out with you for your money. When you are with someone, only buy them something that they deserve. Don't get them spoilt." said Harry simply, pulling out some robes and measuring them against Neville.

"Excuse me, but we aren't money grabbers." said Hermione firmly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Some girls are, I'm not saying all. Though, if you show a lot of girls that you have money and that you are going to spend it on them, they will want you for the money not you." said Harry gently.

"How much do you expect to spend today, Harry?" asked Neville nervously.

"Don't panic about money. Forget there is any restrictions. Never get something that is cheap for what it is. For example, you see a gold chain, which is expensive. Though you see another, which only looks like gold, but is fake. Don't buy the fake one. Save up and get the real one. Never show cheap things, it makes you look tacky." explained Harry happily.

Harry knew that some of the items and clothing that Neville will buy, he won't be able to afford. Though, Harry had his bank account details in all the decent shops. Therefore, he can just tell them to draw it from his bank. Harry had enough money to make half of the world rich, he wasn't going to miss small amounts.

Neville tried on plenty of robes. He seemed to suit navy blue and white. Harry had picked out several sets of robes and placed them on the counter. Harry often hid the price label, so Neville would understand not to worry.

When a load of clothes had been placed on the counter, Harry directed Neville to the shoe section. There were all different formal shoes, all that would go with Neville's clothes.

"Choose about two pairs. Everything you buy in here, will make you look smart and formal. You can be in charge of buying your normal clothes. When girls see you in formal clothing, they will be attracted to how smart you look." said Harry honestly.

"How do you know everything you do?" asked Hermione curiously, impressed at Harry's knowledge of the females mind.

"I know, I've had a lot of experience this year, caused by large groups of females." replied Harry simply.

Neville chose two pairs of black shoes at random. Harry didn't look at the price or allow Neville to look, he just simply placed it on the counter.

Hermione stood by the door, whilst Harry and Neville stood at the counter. The tiny shopkeeper folded and packed the items and then rang it up on a magical till.

"That will be thee hundred and ninety Galleons, seventeen Sickles and three Knuts, please." said the Albert kindly.

Neville's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Harry briefly and then wrote down his bank details on a slip of paper. He signed and then gathered his things. He stood at the door with Hermione, waiting for Harry.

Harry turned to Albert and grabbed the bank slip. Albert looked back at Harry quizzically and then Harry spoke.

"Take it from my bank account." said Harry quietly, signing a bank slip.

"That is most kind of you, sir. You are a great friend, is it his birthday or something?" asked Albert silently.

"No, I'm just helping along in his life. Keep it between me and you. Thanks, I'll see you some other time." said Harry calmly, shaking the shopkeeper's hand and leaving with Hermione and Neville.

Harry beamed at Neville, who looked happy but still nervous. He thought that all that money had been drawn out of his and his Grandmother's bank account.

Harry, Hermione and Neville shopped for several hours. Neville had the top items, such as pocket gadgets and other interesting things. After they had finally finished all their shopping, they all went into the Three Broomsticks, with loads of bags.

"I think you can get the drinks, Neville." said Harry gently.

"But … but I have b-bought all of these things." said Neville nervously, looking at Harry and Hermione timidly.

"Have you?" said Hermione softly, looking at Neville then at Harry.

"It all came out of my bank account. You haven't been charged anything." said Harry calmly, smiling at Neville's shocked face.

Harry swore he saw tears forming in Neville's eyes. Though, Harry couldn't double check because he was instantly engulfed in a hug from Neville.

When Neville withdrew, he practically ran to the bar, to get drinks. He soon returned and smiled weakly at Harry.

"I will pay you back the money. You shouldn't of paid for all these things." he said kindly.

"You will not. I paid for them because I am helping you. I won't do it again, I am just merely starting you off. After now, you will know what kind of things to buy. I am just keeping a promise to you, to help you." said Harry seriously, patting Neville on the arm.

Hermione snuggled up to Harry and they all began drinking their Butterbeers. Neville looked at Harry for a moment, whilst they drank.

"What are the things you are terrible with, in front of girls?" asked Harry curiously, looking at Neville and hugging Hermione.

"I haven't ever tried doing anything in front of girls. I get too nervous." replied Neville honestly.

"Well, we really need to work on your nerves then. It's all about keeping your head. All girls hate someone who is nervous and can't talk." said Harry calmly.

"How can I prevent it?" asked Neville eagerly.

"First of all, just make normal conversation. Don't go straight in with the flirting, you don't know whether or not they like that. Once you have built a friendship, you should know what interests them and how they like to be spoken to. Then you will have more confidence in flirting." explained Harry easily.

"I can make normal conversation. It's just when it gets to flirting. I can't get my words out and then I start getting embarrassed, which makes it worse. There is also something else I need help with. I have never done it before." said Neville quietly.

"What is it?" asked Harry curiously.

Neville looked at Hermione slightly and then blushed furiously. Hermione raised a disapproving eyebrow, wondering what Neville was so nervous about. Harry turned to Hermione and pulled his money bag out.

"Can you go and get us another drink, please?" asked Harry softly, handing her his money bag.

Neville eyes the money bag and knew that there was bound to be loads of Galleons inside. He was shocked as he watched Hermione walk away with a small fortune in a bag.

"You must trust her." said Neville simply.

"I trust her with my life, so she does with me. Now, what haven't you done before?" asked Harry honestly, leaning back into the chair.

"I … I have never kissed a girl." replied Neville quietly.

Harry was slightly stumped by this and didn't know what to say in reply. Harry thought about his own first time and he hadn't had any before training.

"When you get the chance to kiss a girl, just start off light. Don't go full on with your tongue. Just pecks and long kisses without tongue. When you are comfortable at that, trace her lips with the end of your tongue, lightly. She shall open her mouth and then you enter." explained Harry softly, thinking about the many kisses with Hermione.

"Then what?" asked Neville eagerly, listening intently.

"Just move your tongue around her mouth. She shall move her tongue around yours. Hold her around the waist. Or one hand around her waist and the other on her cheek." replied Harry cleverly.

Harry could tell that Neville had listened to everything Harry had said. Harry also knew that Neville had changed slightly as he was with him. Neville seemed to be acting on Harry's advice instantly.

"So once I have chatted to girls and then got kisses in and got a girlfriend, how do things run from there?" asked Neville calmly.

"You have a laugh and fun. You and her shall become very close. Then things that come at you, will be natural. You won't be nervous about anything in front of her. There is one more thing, lads might sometimes try and hit on your girl. This is where you need to stand tall and say that she is yours, say it proudly. This will make her feel cared for. Sometime you will have to defend yourself, probably by magic." said Harry happily.

"I'm not good at Defence Against the Dark Arts." said Neville anxiously.

"Every night, I shall introduce a defensive spell to you. Then you have the following day to practice it." said Harry simply.

Hermione then returned with their drinks. She looked slightly annoyed at being sent away, though she still gave Harry a soft kiss.

"Well, Neville, I hope the things we have covered today will help you. Over the next week, I hope to see a better Neville, a more cool Neville." said Harry happily, smiling at the once nervous boy, to a now more calmer and more confident boy.

"It will help, I know it will. I can't thank you enough and I hope I can keep my cool. I will do everything you have told me and I will wear the clothes you have bought me." said Neville truthfully.

"So, I should expect you with a girlfriend soon enough. When you have a girlfriend and if you need help with further steps, just come and talk to me. I will always listen." said Harry calmly, standing up.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. We don't have long before they lock the gates." said Hermione seriously, pulling on her jacket.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione and the three of them set off back to Hogwarts. All the way back, Harry and Hermione whispered things to each other, which made each other laugh.

Harry noticed that Neville began making small talk to the passing females. Harry was glad to see that Neville's new way of speaking wasn't making him being sneered at. The girls actually answered him and joined in with the conversation.

A long wait for this chap


End file.
